Giros Del Destino
by Crystal Weiss
Summary: En el alma y el corazón de una persona caben muchos sentimientos, pero hay un limite para lo que puede guardar antes de saturarse y romperse, ¿Que pasara cuando el alma y el corazón de Harry se saturen hasta el punto de ruptura? ¿Podra un alma rota ser salvada? Un deseo de muerte y un giro inesperado cambiaran por siempre el destino del mundo mágico.
1. 1

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos, intentando ignorar los susurros que parecían gritos y fracasando este estrepitosamente.

-"El es un asesino"

\- "Si, lo se, asesinó a Cedric y ahora quiere que creamos que fue Ya-Tu-Sabes-Quien"

\- "Que ser tan ruin"

\- "Asqueroso"

Esas eran solo las cosas mas suaves que escuchaba el ojiverde cuando caminaba por los pasillos para ir al salón de clases, incluso durante las clases era víctima del hostigamiento y los profesores no hacían nada cuando "accidentalmente" derramaban tinta en sus pergaminos, o cuando "sin querer" tropezaban con el, por ejemplo media hora atrás Romilda lo había empujado por las escaleras y si no hubiese sido por sus excelentes reflejos se habría roto el cuello y ¿Que había hecho la Profesora McGonagall? Nada... Solo bastó una disculpa de Romilda diciendo que fue un accidente para que la Profesora de Transfiguraciones ignorara la situación y eso sumado a los hechos ocurridos durante el Torneo De Los Tres Magos lo tenían aun mas deprimido, con la sensación de ser inservible.

\- Señor Potter - Dijo el Maestro De Pociones despectivamente - Si ya terminó de pensar en el dinero que ganó en la Copa, preste atención a su poción, debería estar azul, no gris.

Al parecer eso causo gracia en los Slytherin, que se vieron acompañados en sus burlas por la mayoría de Gryffindors.

\- Si señor - Susurró Harry muy bajito, y sin la beligerancia que acostumbraba - Lo lamento señor.

Snape solo se limitó a verlo de mala manera hasta que se acabo la clase, al fin era la hora del almuerzo, pero el ojiverde había aprendido a las malas que lo mejor era no presentarse al Gran Comedor, ya que los demás aprovechaban esta oportunidad para agregarle "extras" a su comida, como píldoras vomitibas, gotas diarreicas, entre otras cosas desagradables, por eso se retiraba a la Torre de Astronomía donde se sentaba a mirar el paisaje.

\- Harry Potter debe comer, el amo Harry Potter no cenó ayer y tampoco a desayunado - Dijo Dobby apareciendo de repente con una bandeja de comida en sus temblorosas manos - Si el Amo señor Harry Potter no se alimenta podría enfermar.

\- Estoy acostumbrado a no comer por largos periodos de tiempo Dobby - Susurró Harry con una sonrisa triste que por unos momentos cambió a una real cuando Hedwig aterrizó en su regazo, mordisqueando sus dedos con cariño y mirándolo con reproche - Tal vez deba comer... Aunque sea un poco.

Para gran alegría de Dobby, Harry se comió la mitad de lo que había en el plato, el elfo feliz de haber logrado alimentar a su querido Amo Harry Potter se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

\- Creo que ya acabó la hora del almuerzo - Murmuró Harry acariciando el plumaje de Hedwig mirando el horizonte fijamente - Pero no creo que pueda afrontar la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, menos ahora que Snape es quien los imparte.

Asi que se quedó mirando a la nada, no se movió hasta que fue la hora de la cena, y aun así se quedó quieto hasta que la luna estuvo en su punto mas alto, solo en ese momento se puso de pie, ignorando por completo el dolor en sus articulaciones por estar tanto tiempo en una misma posición, luego con un suspiro profundo se retiró a su habitación deseando no tener que despertar para afrontar un nuevo día lleno de dolor y soledad.

Al día siguiente se levantó primero que todos, era la única forma de evitar el acoso, con paso lento se dirigió a la clase de Encantamientos, uno de las pocas clases donde no se sentía un blanco, el Profesor Flitwick no permitía que lo insultasen y castigaba a aquellos que lo hechizaban "accidentalmente".

\- ¿Señor Potter se encuentra bien? - Preguntó el Profesor Filius al verlo tropezar con sus propios pies antes de entrar al salón - Tal vez debería ir a la enfermería.

\- Seguro quiere hacerse la víctima - Escuchó Harry que susurró Seamus Finnigan desde la parte de atrás del salón - Ese maldito solo quiere hacerse la víctima.

Harry simplemente apretó los puños para gritarle que el no necesitaba hacerse la víctima, por que el lo fue incluso desde antes de nacer, que el no era ningún asesino... Pero estaba tan cansado de luchar una batalla perdida, nadie creía en su palabra, todos lo creían culpable.

\- Estoy bien Profesor - Susurró Harry con voz rasposa, ya que últimamente solo la usaba con Hedwig o Dobby - Es que no dormí bien anoche.

\- Esta bien, tome asiento - Dijo el Profesor De Encantamientos no muy convencido - Jóvenes en estas dos semanas que nos queda antes de que se termine el calendario escolar vamos a hacer un repaso del temario visto durante el año escolar...

La clase de Encantamientos no fue muy notable, así que Harry se desconectó una vez que Flitwick comenzó su discurso, solo prestando atención cuando la ocasión lo requería.

\- Harry vas en dirección contraria - Indicó Hermione al ver que Harry tomaba un pasillo diferente - El salón de la Historia de la Magia está por acá.

\- No es necesario que vaya - Dijo Harry mirando al piso - Ya tengo el promedio necesario para ganar la materia.

\- No es necesario que presumas hermano - Dijo Ronald poniendo la mano en el hombro del ojiverde, causando que este se sobresaltara y le pusiera la varita en la garganta.

\- Yo-yo lo siento Ron - Murmuró Harry guardando su varita - Yo... Debo irme.

\- Cuidado con los instintos asesinos de Potter - Dijo Dean Thomas mientras pasaba al lado de un muy sorprendido Ron - Un día de estos puedo acabar contigo.

Por primera vez desde que se anunció la muerte de Cedric, Ronald Weasley no abrió la boca para defender a su amigo, simplemente tomó su mochila, la cual se le había caído al piso debido a la impresión y tomando a Hermione del brazo se unió a la manada de estudiantes que se dirigían al Aula De Historia De La Magia.

\- Veo que ya estas aquí chica - Saludó Harry a Hedwig al verla posada sobre una de las estatuas en la torre de Astrónomia - Espero que hayas desayunado.

Hedwig respondió ululando para posteriormente volar hasta el hombro de Harry y acicalar suavemente su cabello.

\- Creo que tengo el resto del día libre - Murmuró Harry sentándose en el marco de la ventana mirando al horizonte - Ni loco voy a la clase de Binns, allí no hay un profesor que controle los ataques, serian dos horas de tortura, y Transfiguraciones... McGonagall parece creer que todos son "accidentes desafortunados" y con Hagrid... Los Ravenclaw son muy crueles.

Cuando Harry terminó de decir estas palabras, lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, y empezó a temblar con desesperación, aun recordaba cada golpe, cada insulto, cada maleficio.

\- Tal vez debería dejar de luchar Hedwig - Dijo Harry derrotado - Me pregunto como se sentirá volar sin escoba... Me pregunto si el aire se llevará mi dolor antes de que el suelo me quite la vida.

Hedwig ululó en protesta y pellizcó sus dedos oponiéndose claramente a las depresivas palabras del ojiverde.

\- Eres lo único que me queda Hedwig - Susurró Harry acariciando con devoción las niveas plumas de la lechuza - Me he dado cuenta que no tengo a nadie, yo no tengo motivos para vivir, solo soy una vacua existencia en un mundo que solo me busca cuando me necesita, Tío Vernon tenia razón, solo soy un fenómeno que no merece ni el aire que respira, nunca seré amado por nadie.

Cuando Harry se puso de pie ya era muy tarde, así que se dirigió a la Torre Gryffindor con la cabeza gacha, abrazándose a si mismo, tratando de no desmoronarse ante el dolor que sentía, un dolor que venía de su alma y resonaba en sus huesos.

Justo cuando iba a entrar a su habitación fue brutalmente repetido por un Opugno lanzado por Seamos Finnigan, quien se paró hombro con hombro junto a Dean Thomas en la puerta.

\- En serio crees que vamos a dejar que un asesino duerma junto a nosotros? - Gruñó Dean apuntandole con su varita - Agradece que no somos de tu calaña, si no te daríamos lo que mereces por lo que le hiciste a Diggory.

\- Yo-yo n-no le hi-hice n-na-nada a Cedric - Dijo Harry a punto de llorar - F-fue Voldemort.

\- Callate bastardo mentiroso!!!! - Gritó Seamus dándole una bofetada al ojiverde - El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado murió hace mucho, pero debimos haber sabido que eres igual o peor que el, después de todo solo un mago oscuro puede vencer a otro.

\- Don-donde voy a dormir? - Preguntó Harry limpiandose la sangre del labio con su temblorosa mano.

\- No nos interesa, por mi puedes irte a morir al bosque prohibido y convertirte en mierda de Hombre Lobo, aunque entre tu y la mierda no hay mucha diferencia en estos momentos- Respondió Dean arrojando el baúl del azabache fuera de la habitación - Ahora largate y llevate tus porquerías de aquí.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Harry no intento ingresar a la habitación, si no que con resignación tomó su baúl y lo redujo con un toque de su varita, para guardarlo en su bolsillo, se puso su capa invisible y se deslizó por los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando un aula vacía donde pasar la noche, y al pasar por tercera vez frente al tapiz de Barnabas El Chiflado apareció una puerta, al no tener mas opción decidió entrar.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con una sala de estar, bellamente amueblada y con estantes de pared a pared, todos repletos de libros que abarcaban distintos temas, especialmente Runas.

A la izquierda de la habitación había espaciosa cocina repleta de todos los implementos necesarios, además de mucha mas comida de la pudo haber visto en toda su vida.

A la derecha se encontraba una puerta y al atravesarla se encontró en una hermosa y elegante habitación de colores monocromaticos.

\- Creo que me mudaré aquí - Dijo Harry sin muchas ganas - Este parece ser un lugar seguro.

Abriendo su baúl se dispuso a organizar su escasa ropa en el armario, pero para su sorpresa este ya estaba repleto de tunicas de todos los estilos y colores e incluso algo de ropa muggle, al igual que muchas pijamas de seda, tomó una de las pijamas deseando tomar un baño, inmediatamente después de este pensamiento escuchó un chasquido y al lado del armario apareció una puerta de color verde musgo, lleno de curiosidad abrió la puerta encontrándose frente a un hermoso baño.

\- Creo que tomaré una ducha - Murmuró el azabache - Merlín sabe cuanto la necesito.

Después de la ducha, se puso la pijama y se dispuso a dormir, deseando poder quedarse apartado de todo y de todos para siempre

\- Alejate... Vete de ... CEDRIC NO!!! - Gritó el azabache despertandose abruptamente - Yo... Yo debí ser mas fuerte... DEBI HABER MUERTO YO!!!... Debí haber sido yo.

Después de llorar un rato se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder dormir a pesar que faltaba mucho para el amanecer, asi que encendiendo las luces tomó un libro al azar y se dispuso a ocupar su mente en él.

\- EL ORIGEN DE LAS RUNAS Y SU SIGNIFICADO - Leyó Harry en la portada del libro - Nunca me han interesado las runas, pero no pierdo nada.

Cuando Harry se dió cuenta del paso del tiempo, sobre todo por las protestas de su estomago, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y había terminado de leer cuatro libros sobre Runas y había comenzado el quinto, a pesar de haber perdido sus clases no se arrepentia, ya que se encontraba fascinado con el poder de las Runas.

Despues prepararse un sándwich se dispuso a seguir leyendo, en realidad le parecía completamente increíble los muchos significados y usos que tenían las Runas, los días pasaron en una relativa paz, siendo acompañado en muchas ocasiones por Hedwig, quien se las había arreglado para encontrar una forma de entrar y salir del nuevo lugar secreto de Harry, durante esos dias aprendió mucho mas de lo que había aprendido durante su vida escolar, además de descubrir que su cicatriz representaba la Runa Sigel o Sowilo.

"La Runa Sigel está formada por una línea zigzagueante que sugiere un rayo que irrumpe en el cielo, rasgando las nubes y descargando toda su furia sobre la Tierra.

Su fuerza puede ser destructiva, causar incendios y muerte, pero también produce el deshielo, con lo cual es una fuente de calor y garantía de vida durante el crudo invierno."

Ese era el significado que le otorgaban varios libros sobre Runas, Sigel era la Runa de la victoria... Que gracioso que su vida estuviese marcada por la humillación y el dolor en vez de la victoria y la grandeza, con una sonrisa triste Harry volvió a escoger su baúl y lo guardó en su bolsillo, iba a hablar con el director sobre la posibilidad de quedarse en Hogwarts durante el verano, nuevamente, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que su propuesta fuera aceptada, pero perder el tiempo hablando con el director era mejor que quedarse solo recordando cada doloroso instante de su cuarto año, por no decir de su vida.

Tratando de pasar desapercibido se dirigió a la Oficina de Dumbledore, si bien su capa de Invisibilidad le brindaba seguridad, había olvidado sacarla de su baúl antes de encogerlo y se convertiría en un blanco fácil si se distraía buscando dentro de su baúl en medio del pasillo, así que simplemente caminó por los pasillos de la misma manera en que había aprendido en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive, al escuchar que alguien se acercaba se escondió detrás de un de las armaduras esperando que el grupo pasara.

\- Se los digo de nuevo Granger, Weasley, no lo sigan buscando, el es peligroso para ti, el es peligroso para todos.

\- Mira Chang, Harry es nuestro amigo - Respondió Hermione sin la convicción que la caracterizaba - No puedo dejar que hables mal de el.

\- Y aun así se quedan en silencio cada vez que escuchas lo que dicen sobre el - Dijo Cho Chang con un gesto de superioridad plasmado en su rostro - Ustedes dos son unos hipócritas, en realidad deberían tener el valor de admitir que le temen y lo desprecian tanto como nosotros ¿Son Gryffindors valientes no?

\- No le tememos a Harry - Respondió Ron con las orejas rojas por la furia o la vergüenza - Chang, deberías saber que en caso de ser necesario podría vencerlo con una mano atada a la espalda.

\- Eso es innecesario Ron - Regañó Hermione dándole un codazo en las costillas - Aunque tienes razón al decir que no le tememos a Harry.

\- No le temen, pero lo desprecian, desprecian su capacidad de salir de los problemas sin esforzarce en lo mas mínimo - Dijo la asiática de Ravenclaw mirando de reojo la armadura detrás de la que se escondía Harry - Desprecian su capacidad de ser el centro de atención con el solo hecho de existir.

\- Bueno, admito que me gustaría que estudiara un poco mas y que a veces siento que pasó solo por ser el "niño que vivió" pero aun así...

\- Exactamente mi punto Granger - Interrumpió Cho mirando a Ron - Y estoy segura de que tu Weasley desprecias por completo que el ande opacando a los demás todo el tiempo.

\- Bueno no me gusta el hecho de ser ignorado solamente por...

\- Ya basta Ron, ella solo quiere confundirnos con su cháchara inútil - Interrumpió Hermione alejándose de Cho, arrastrando a Ron con ella.

\- Ves eso Potter - Dijo la Ravenclaw cuando Hermione y Ron se alejaron - Eso es lo que tus "amigos" piensan de ti, eso es lo que yo pienso de ti, eso es lo que TODOS pensamos de ti maldito asesino.

\- Cho... Yo no maté a Cedric, te lo juro - Dijo Harry con voz temblorosa, sin esperanza de que sus palabras fueran creídas - Fue Voldemort, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos y...

\- No digas mentiras Potter - Siseó Cho dándole una bofetada - Y si por algún extraño giro del destino tus palabras fueran ciertas ¿No se supone que eres el elegido? ¿No se supone que naciste con el único objetivo de vencer a Ya-Tu-Sabes-Quien? Pero en vez de eso cobardemente decidiste esconderte mientras veías morir a un chico al que envidiabas, eres PATÉTICO, No mereces siquiera ser el receptor de un Avada... Bastardo asesino.

\- No te preocupes por eso Cho - Dijo Harry sin poder contener las lágrimas - Pronto no seré una molestia para nadie más.

Con una sonrisa triunfante Cho vio al ojiverde salir corriendo en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía.

Harry corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, al llegar a la Torre se acercó al borde del balcón mirando al vacío, en ese preciso instante Hedwig aterrizó en su hombro ululando tristemente.

\- Lo siento Hedwig, pero esto no es algo que podamos hacer juntos, no quiero que hagas esto por mi - Dijo Harry con firmeza, como toda respuesta Hedwig afianzó su garras en los hombros del ojiverde - Asi que ya te decidiste, entonces lo haremos juntos mi querida amiga.

\- Harry que estas haciendo?

\- Pensé que era obvio para alguien tan lista como tu Hermione - Dijo Harry con una voz cargada de acidez mientras que se acercaba mas al vacío - Estoy librando al mundo de mi molesta existencia.

\- Harry... ¡NO LO HAGAS! - Gritó Hermione al verlo balanceandose cerca del borde del balcón - ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!

\- ¿Detenerme?... Para que? - Dijo Harry mirándola con unos ojos tan vacíos que no parecían tener alma - No tengo un solo motivo para no hacerlo y millones de ellos para si hacerlo, estoy solo Hermione ¿Quien quiere vivir una existencia tan vacía?

\- Harry, tu no estas solo - Dijo Ron lleno de miedo y preocupación - Nos tienes a Hermione y a mi, tienes a Dumbledore, y tienes a Canuto.

\- A ustedes? Pfff... Como si no supiera lo que dicen a mis espaldas - Dijo el azabache con una risa cargada de amargura, siendo apoyado por el ulular de Hedwig - Y Dumbledore ¿Que a hecho Dumbledore por mi? Solo me ha puesto en situaciones peligrosas desde que nací, una y otra y otra vez, ni siquiera se molesta en defenderme de los que atacan y Sirius... Bueno el no cuenta, nunca a estado para mi y nunca podrá estarlo, repito aparte de Hedwig no tengo a nadie.

\- Nosotros no-no queríamos d-decir esas cosas de ti Harry - Sollozó Hermione llena de angustia - Solo n-nos dejamos llevar por los d-demas.

\- Si hermano, es v-verdad - Apoyó Ron, cuyo corazón se sentía apretado debido al dolor y la angustia de saberse culpable de empujar a su mejor amigo a esa situación - La presión de lo que decían nos hizo dudar de ti por un momento y lo lamentamos mucho en serio.

\- Pues pueden seguir sintiéndolo el resto de su mierdastica vida - Gruñó Harry con una voz cargada de veneno - Quiero que carguen con la culpa, que sepan que pudieron haber hecho algo para evitar esta situación, pero simplemente me orillaron a esto, justo como los demas, hasta nunca Weasley y Granger, espero que jamas encuentren la paz que no se merecen y que ningun hipócrita pueda manchar mi cuerpo con sus falsas lágrimas.

-¡¡HARRY NO!!! / ¡¡HARRY NO!!! - Gritaron Hermione y Ron al ver que el azabache se lanzaban al vacio, intentaron alcanzarlo, pero que podían hacer? Sus mentes estaban aturdidas, paralizadas, mientras veían como Harry caía y caía con una expresión de absoluta felicidad en su rostro y Hedwig en su hombro no se movía en lo absoluto, queriendo tener el mismo fin que su compañero.

Draco Malfoy caminaba tranquilamente comiendo una deliciosa manzana, jamas pensó que Harry Potter caería a sus pies, el sonido que hizo el ojiverde al chocar contra el suelo era algo que jamas saldría de la mente del rubio Malfoy, los huesos rompiéndose y la sangre salpicandolo todo, incluso a el.

Después de unos segundos ocurrieron dos cosas, primero una luz verde brilló alrededor de Hogwarts, encegueciendo temporalmente a Ron, Draco y Hermione, a la vez una gran cantidad de magia liberada hizo que toda Gran Bretaña temblara, cuando la luz dejó de brillar y el terremoto cesó ya habían pasado diez minutos.

Cuanto Ron y Hermione adquirieron la suficiente fuerza para mirar hacia abajo, solo vieron un gran cráter y mucha sangre, tal y como Harry habia dicho su cuerpo no iba a ser mojado con falsas lágrimas, apoyándose el uno en el otro se encaminaron a la Oficina de Dumbledore con la esperanza de que el pudiese encontrar a Harry... Preferiblemente con vida.

Al llegar frente a las gargolas que custodiaban el despacho del director se quedaron paralizados, al parecer el terremoto fue tan fuerte que había tirado al suelo a las dos ancestrales guardianes, rompiendolas en pedazos.

\- Que haremos para entrar? - Preguntó Ron con voz casi imperceptible.

En el momento en el que se disponian a gritar para llamar la atención del director, el paso de abrió, al entrar pudieron notar cuanto había afectado el terremoto a Hogwarts, los retratos que no estaban desperdigados por el suelo, estaban torcidos o girados, todos los libros y demás cachibaches que Dumbledore mantenía "organizados" en su oficina estaban en el suelo, e inclucibe la percha donde Fawkes normalmente reposaba se encontraba tirada en el piso.

\- Mis muchachos que pasó? - Preguntó el Director geniunamente preocupado al ver el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraban los adolescentes - Están ustedes lastimados? Esta alguien mas lastimado?

\- S-se-señor es q-que - Dijo Hermione tratando de explicarle al Director, pero viéndose interrumpida por su propio llanto histérico y los gemidos lastimeros de Ron.

\- Esperen un instante - Dijo Dumbledore dándose cuenta que los Gryffindors no se iban tranquilizar con facilidad - Expecto Patronum!

Dumbledore le susurró algo a su Patronus, el cual salió volando por la puerta, unos minutos después apareció Severus Snape, quien entro a la oficina de forma absurdamente silenciosa.

\- Aqui están las pociones que solicitó - Dijo Snape con voz tetrica - Ahora me retiro, al parecer mis serpientes están algo transtornadas por los eventos anteriores.

\- Severus, espera un momento por favor - Dijo el Director afligido - Creo que estos dos jóvenes quieren comunicarnos algo de suma importancia, así que me gustaría que te quedaras aquí un poco mas.

Despues de un rato de haber sido administradas las pociones, los dos chicos dejaron de temblar, no por que sintieran mejor, mas bien se sentían adormecidos, pero eso era mejor que el dolor sordo que atenasaba su corazón desde que vieron a su amigo saltar al vacío y estrellarse contra el suelo.

\- Es Harry, señor - Dijo Ron sintiendo que la poción que había tomado no era suficiente para acallar el dolor y la tristeza - Por nuestra culpa, por culpa de todos.

\- Ese Potter siempre causando alborotos - Dijo Snape de forma despectiva - Buscando la manera de llamar la atención y culpar a otros de su estupidez genética.

\- ¡CIERRE LA BOCA! - Gritó Hermione - Por culpa de gente como usted, de gente como... De gente como nosotros Harry hizo eso.

\- No voy a tolerar que me levante la voz señorita Granger - Siseó Snape lleno de furia - 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y un castigo para usted y Potter, ya que el fue el detonador de su exabrupto.

\- Calmense todos - Dijo Dumbledore en tono conciliador - Mi muchacha cualquiera que sea la situación no amerita que...

\- Ustedes no comprenden - Dijo Hermione sintiéndose derrotada - Harry se arrojó desde la Torre de Astronomía... ¡HARRY SE SUICIDÓ!

\- Eso... Eso no puede ser cierto - Dijo Dumbledore perdiendo su sonrisa - Harry jamas haría algo como eso.

-¡PERO EL LO HIZO! - Gritó Ron pasándose las manos por el rostro una y otra vez, tratando de borrar las imágenes de su amigo cayendo - El nos miro con unos vacíos y sin alma, dijo que no soportaba mas la soledad y el odio, dijo que no tenia ningún motivo para vivir y luego... Luego saltó.

\- No puede ser, no puede ser - Murmuró Snape livido por que el ultimo recuerdo de esa persona se había desvanecido - Donde esta su cuerpo?

\- Antes de lanzarse el dijo que no quería falsas lágrimas mojando su cuerpo - Dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos - Despues cuando se estrelló contra el suelo había tanta sangre, luego llegó el brillo seguido por el terremoto, cuando todo se detuvo solo había un cráter y mucha sangre.

\- El puede... El puede estar vivo aun cierto? - Preguntó Ron con esperanza, si su cuerpo no está puede que esté vivo en algún lado.

\- En verdad... Puede que este con vida - Dijo el Director con voz plana - Creo que lo mejor por ahora es que traten de descansar, mientras tanto Severus y yo trazaremos un plan de búsqueda.

Ron y Hermione solo asintieron, mientras se retiraban con la certeza de que esa noche no iban a poder dormir y tal vez tampoco lo harían en cualquier otra.

\- Búsqueda? - Preguntó Severus en un gruñido - Por lo que puedo notar usted también usó Legeremancia, por lo que también vió a Potter estamparse contra el suelo y convertirse en una papilla sanguinolenta.

\- Claro que lo vi Severus, lo vi tan bien como tú - Dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada - Reúne a todos en el comedor Severus, deben saber que pasó, deben saber que apesar de esto aun hay esperanza de que Harry...

\- Esperanza... Que tontería - Dijo Severus mientras salia estrellando la puerta en un despliegue de furia poco común en el Maestro De Pociones.

Mientras tanto el Director contemplaba la nada pensando en las mil cosas que pudo hacer para evitar esa tragedia.

"*

"TU... QUIEN... PLO...

EL... O QUE... SERÁ TU... TINO...

Y LO... DESEES ... TU CAMINO...

... QUE ESC... EL PRO... DESTINO...

ESE... TU NOMBRE...

TU... ES... "


	2. 2

Harry se sintió en paz, se sintió libre, por primera vez sintió que era dueño de sus decisiones, que ironía que el único momento de su vida que fue realmente suyo, fue su muerte, chocar contra el suelo fue un dolor agónico, pero acabo pronto, no como las palizas interminablemente agonicas que recibia en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive, las cuales solo podían compararse con una prolongada tortura.

Después de la paz de saber que al menos había decidido su muerte, se encontró a si mismo atrapada en una densa oscuridad, teniendo como única compañía a su fiel lechuza, Hedwig, tal vez estar atrapado en una eterna oscuridad era el castigo que recibían los suicidas, no lo sabia, pero no era algo a lo que ya no estuviese acostumbrado, al menos tenia a Hedwig con el, y eso era mas de lo que podía pedir, no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo cayendo? Flotando? En un estado donde estaba empezando a dudar de su propia existencia? Pero de un momento a otro vio algo de luz, y muchas Runas a su alrededor empezaron a brillar de forma intermitente y rápida, tan rápida que solo pudo identificar a dos de ellas Hagalaz y Nied, la primera significaba destrucción, violencia y ruina, pero una ruina que libera, una violencia que purifica y una destrucción que llama al renacimiento del ser; la segunda simbolizaba el dolor y la angustia que corroe por dentro, aquello que arrastra hasta el fondo de la desesperación para luego emeger como un ser totalmente nuevo.

Luego la oscuridad volvió y reinó el silencio por varios segundos, derepente se empezó a escuchar una voz envuelta en estática, como si fuese una radio mal sintonizada.

"TU... QUIEN... PLO...

EL... O QUE... SERÁ TU... TINO...

Y LO... DESEES ... TU CAMINO...

... QUE ESC... EL PRO... DESTINO...

ESE... TU NOMBRE...

TU... ES... "

Si entender las palabras de la voz misteriosa, Harry sintió mucho mas dolor del que sintió al estrellarse contra el suelo, dolor que solo se fue incrementando mientras que Hedwig padecía la misma lascerante agonía, hasta que depronto sintió que era jalado y absorbido, perdiendo en ese momento la conciencia.

Harry los ojos lentamente, sentía su cuerpo pesado y realmente le dolía la cabeza, intentó abrir los ojos, pero la luz del ambiente le impidió ver, logró abrirlos en su tercer intento, y entornó los ojos para poder tener una mejor vista del lugar en el que se encontraba, aunque no sirvió de a mucho, ya que sin sus lentes estaba mas ciego que un murciélago, por lo poco que pudo alcanzar a notar se encontraba en una habitación muy lujosa, en una cama exageradamente cómoda.

\- Hedwig!!! - Dijo Harry lleno de alegría al ver a su fiel amiga en una percha al lado de la cama - Me alegra saber que estas aquí conmigo.

\- El joven que no se hallaba consciente despertó - Escuchó Harry que dijo una voz chillón desde la puerta - Debo decirle a los amos que el joven se halla consciente.

\- Espera un... - Empezó a decir Harry, pero el elfo ya había desaparecido - ¿Donde rayos estoy?

\- Estas en la Mansión Peverell - Respondió una suave voz femenina tendiendole un par de lentes - Apareciste junto a tu lechuza hace una semana.

Harry miró a la mujer, la cual tenia una hermosa cabellera blanca y ojos color lavanda, ella lo miraba con una suavidad y dulzura maternal de la que el ojiverde jamas había sido receptor.

\- Una semana... Se supone que debería estar muerto - Murmuró Harry sin comprender nada - No entiendo que paso.

\- Nosotros tampoco entendemos que pasó - Dijo una voz masculina - La Mansión Peverell es uno de los lugares más seguros del Mundo Mágico, solo mi esposa y yo tenemos acceso así que no entiendo como lograste traspasar las barreras de la casa y llegar a nuestro jardín.

\- Am... Yo... No - Balbuceó Harry sin poder ocultar su temor - Es que yo... No se como estoy aquí, ni si quiera estoy seguro de donde es aquí.

\- Esta es la Mansión Peverell, como ya te dijo mi esposa - Dijo el sujeto de aspecto serio, mirándolo con sospecha - Mi nombre es Cephyr Peverell, Lord de la mas antigua y honorable casa Peverell y ella es mi esposa Vega Peverell y tu ¿Como te llamas?

\- Mi nombre es ... - Empezó a decir el de ojos verdes.

\- Espera un momento - Interrumpió el Lord Peverell - Ursa ven acá y trae lo que te dije.

\- El Maestro Peverell llamó a Ursa - Dijo la elfa apareciendo con su POP! característico - Ursa le trajo al Maestro Peverell lo que el Maestro Peverell le pidió a Ursa.

\- Muy bien Ursa puedes retirarte - Dijo Cephyr tomando una jarra de limonada que había traído la elfa - Antes de responder cualquiera de mis preguntas bebe esto.

\- ¿Esto es necesario Cephyr? - Preguntó Lady Peverell viéndose consternada y preocupada - Es solo un muchacho.

\- Un muchacho que apareció repentinamente en nuestra casa, cubierto de sangre que era suya y aun así sin ninguna herida - Argumentó Cephyr sirviendo la limonada y extendiendosela a Harry - Esto es obviamente necesario.

\- Esto tiene Veritaserum ¿Cierto? - Preguntó Harry mirando el contenido del vaso - Quiere estar seguro de que no le estoy mintiendo.

\- Veo que eres sagáz muchacho, ahora ¿La tomaras o temes los resultados? - Dijo el Lord Peverell mirándolo con desafío, sin sorprenderse mucho por la resolución de los ojos verdes al bebe de el contenido de un largo trago - Bien... ¿Cual es tu nombre?

\- Harry James Potter-Evans - Respondió Harry sintiéndose ápatico.

\- Potter? - Susurró Vega por lo bajo.

\- ¿Como se llaman tus padres? - Preguntó Cephyr entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Mis padres se llamaban James Charlus Potter y Lily Evans.

\- Cephyr lo que el dice es...

\- Vega espera un momento - Interrumpió el Lord Peverell mirando a su esposa - Yo mismo comprobé la eficacia del Veritaserum antes de dársela, así que todo lo que dice... Es la verdad... Sabes Harry, las personas que tu dices que son tus padres apenas terminaron su cuarto año en Hogwarts así que ¿Como puede ser eso posible?

\- Es imposible, mis padres murieron hace poco más trece años - Respondió Harry con el mismo tono de voz monótono, pero sin poder evitar que unas cristalinas lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas.

\- Cephyr, tu crees que...

\- Vega, cariño, solo unas preguntas mas - Le susurró Cephyr a su esposa - Se que esto suena como una locura así que solo nos queda seguir investigando... ¿Cual es tu fecha de nacimiento Harry? ¿Cual es la fecha en la que fallecieron tus padres?

\- Nací el 31 de Julio de 1980 - Respondió Harry sintiéndose triste y vacio - James y Lily Potter fueron asesinados el 31 de Octubre de 1981.

\- Harry... Supongo que esto te sorprenderá tanto como a nosotros - Susurró Lady Peverell con dulzura - Pero hoy es el 15 de Julio de 1975.

\- ¿1975? - Dijo Harry sin aliento - Eso es imposible.

\- Es totalmente posible y es la verdad - Afirmó Cephyr - ¿Que motivos tendríamos para mentirte? La única razón por la que no te hemos enviado a San Mungo es por el Veritaserum.

\- No entiendo como ¿1975? - Murmuró Harry sosteniendo su cabeza - Viaje ... Viajé 20 años en el pasado.

\- Sabes Harry, nos gustaría conocer tu historia para así entender mejor tu situación - Dijo Vega sosteniendo a Harry por la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos - ¿Nos contarías sobre ti?

Harry suspiró profundamente y empezó a hablar, primero con renuencia y luego las palabras salieron a la misma velocidad que sus lagrimas, era como si un dique se hubiese roto en su alma y les contó todo, como fue abandonado en la puerta de la casa de sus parientes Muggles, el hecho de que su habitación tan solo era una alacena bajo las escaleras, compartida solamente con arañas y otros bichos, el maltrato físico y psicológico por parte de las personas que supuestamente debian cuidarlo y su propia ignorancia respecto al Mundo Mágico hasta la llegada de su carta, la cual sus tíos hicieron lo posible por que no llegará a sus manos.

Luego de eso su primer año, el como fue casi seleccionado en la casa de las serpientes y su rechazo hacia la decisión del sombrero; el dolor de su cicatriz, el troll y su amistad con Ron y Hermione al igual que su enemistad con el Profesor Snape y Draco Malfoy, Fluffy, Norberto siendo Norberta, el castigo en el Bosque Prohibido, la criatura asesina de unicornios y Marte estando brillante y luego... La Piedra Filosofal y Voldemort.

Despues de eso, el sentimiento de ser abandonado por sus amigos y la visita de Dobby, su cruel castigo y el rescate por parte de los Weasleys, su estancia en la Madriguera, su visita al Callejón Knockturn y Gilderoy Lockhart, un nuevo año siendo acosado, la bludger loca y la inscripción sobre la cámara de los secretos, los petrificados y los señalamientos sobre el por el hecho de hablar parsel, la aparición y desaparición del diario, la poción multijugos, Hermione siendo petrificada y la desaparición de Ginny, su búsqueda junto a Lockhart y Ron, y su enfrentamiento final... Solo, solo contra una memoria del señor oscuro y una enorme basilisco, la intervención de Fawkes y su victoria apesar de haber estado al borde de la muerte.

Su tercer año sin ser mejor que los anteriores, empezando con su huida de casa por haber inflado a su "Tía Marge" por sus horribles palabras, el autobús Noctambulo, el Ministro, los Dementores y el Prófugo que lo buscaba para asesinarlo, las voces que escuchó, saber un poco mas de sus padres debido a Remus, y sus practicas del Patronus, Buckbeak y Draco, Scrabbers huyendo, el Grim, el Sauce Boxeador, Sirius Black y el secreto de Remus Lupin, Scrabbers siendo Peter Pettigrew, un traidor, Remus y la luna llena, el escape de Pettigrew y el ataque de los Dementores, el Patronus de ciervo... El GiraTiempos, rescatando a Buckbeak y a Sirius, una despedida y un sueño que nunca fue.

El cuarto año tampoco fue el mejor, sus pesadillas, el ataque en el Mundial de Quiddicht, un evento extraordinario, el siendo el Cuarto Campeón en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, su "mejor amigo" dándole la espalda por causa de los celos, el dragón, el baile, los rehenes en el lago y... La ultima prueba, la muerte de Cedric y el regreso de Voldemort, la gente dándole la espalda, tachandolo de loco y asesino, condenado al odio, las burlas y el ostracismo... Todo eso lo llevó a una decisión, una decisión en la que su fiel amiga lo acompañó, luego del dolor las runas y las extrañas palabras distorsionadas, para luego despertar en ese lugar.

Cuando Harry terminó de contar su historia, Vega Peverell no podía contener las lágrimas y le brindó al ojiverde ese abrazo maternal que tanto le hacia falta, mientras que Cephyr le consolaba dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda, ante los ojos de ambos, Harry solo era un niño perdido que jamas había conocido el amor y la calidez de una familia, era alguien tan solitario y con un alma quebrada, una hoja arrastrada por el viento, era alguien que necesitaba apoyo y ellos estaban dispuestos a brindarselos.

Los días con los Peverell ayudaron mucho a Harry, no solo había perdido esa sensación de que estar vivo no valía la pena, si no que la Mansión Peverell se sentía como... Un hogar, Vega le enseñaba sobre etiqueta, historia y tambien sentia mucha pasión por las Runas, ella era una mujer muy amable y generalmente de temperamento tranquilo, pero cuando se enojaba... Era mejor no ser el receptor de su ira y Cephyr, Cephyr lo entrenaba, le había enseñado un repertorio de hechizos, muchos de ellos de dudosa legalidad, pero eso era algo que Harry había aprendido a ignorar, cada vez que le decían que estaban orgullosos de el, sentía su corazón explotar de alegría, aunque había momentos en los que sentía que no estaba a la altura de sus enseñanzas y que no merecía el tiempo de tan magnanimas personas.

\- Vamos Harry, se que puedes hacerlo - Dijo Cephyr ayudándo al menor a levantarse del piso por tercera vez - Tu mente debe funcionar al mismo ritmo que tu cuerpo, lanzar hechizos debe ser tan natural como respirar.

\- Yo... Es que... Mis lentes... - Jadeó Harry entre cerrando los ojos - Sin ellos... No logro

... No logro ver a mas de dos metros.

\- Un enemigo jamas esperara a que encuentres tus lentes Harry - Argumentó el Lord Peverell extendiendole las gafas al ojiverde - Debes sentir a tu oponente, no solo verlo... ¿O es que aun deseas morir?

\- No es eso es que yo...

\- No tienes que explicar nada cariño - Dijo Vega con dulzura mirando a Harry - Cephyr esta siendo demasiado duro contigo... Aunque yo pienso lo mismo, quiero que entiendas que nos preocupamos por ti y no te vemos como una maquina de pelea.

\- Yo me disculpo si en algun momento te hice sentir de esa manera Harry - Se disculpó el Lord Peverell despeinando el ya de por si despeinado cabello del menor - Pero debes entender que en todas partes encontraremos personas que nos despreciaran sin razón aparante e intentaran lastimarnos.

\- Yo lo entiendo - Susurró Harry sin poder evitar llorar, últimamente lo hacia mucho, pero ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza, si no de alegría y algunas veces de preocupación, por no sentirse merecedor de ese amor que le estaban brindando - Lamento decepcionarlos.

\- ¿Decepción? - Preguntó Vega con una sonrisa - Cephyr ¿Tu estas decepcionado? Por que yo estoy muy orgullosa de lo mucho que Harry a avanzado en tan poco tiempo.

\- Aquí nadie esta decepcionado Harry - Respondió Cephyr con una de esas invisibles sonrisas que el menor había aprendido a percibir - Ahora vamos, los Elfos Domésticos hicieron un espectacular pastel por el cumpleaños de alguien.

\- ¿Cumpleaños? - Susurró Harry sin poder creer que se habían acordado de su cumpleaños, cuando el mismo lo había olvidado - Es raro celebrar mi cumpleaños cuando técnicamente hablando faltan cinco años para mi nacimiento.

\- Mas extraño es que tu pienses que olvidamos esta fecha - Dijo Lady Peverell con una sonrisa - Además eso de que no hallas nacido no quita el hecho de que estas aquí y eso es algo para celebrar.

\- El mejor pastel de la vida - Exclamo Harry sin poder creer que lo habían hecho especialmente para el - Un Grimorio, una varita magica y un ¿Simbolo?

\- La Snicht es por ti Harry, una manera de recordar ¿Quien fuiste? ¿Quien serás? Encontrar el tiempo correcto de pronunciación es difícil - Explicó Vega sin dejar de sonreír - La varita es también una representación de ti... Ahora que lo pienso también debimos haber agregado a Hedwig y el símbolo...

\- Es el Escudo de la Familia Peverell - Continuó Cephyr - Representa a las Reliquias de La Muerte y dentro del Grimorio está la frase insignia de nuestra familia "Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors superare et."

\- ¿Las Reliquias De la Muerte? - Repitió Harry curioso - ¿Que son las Reliquias De La Muerte? Y que significa la frase?

\- Eso es algo que diremos mas adelante - Dijo Vega poniéndose seria tomándole la mano a su marido - Cephyr y yo queremos hablar de algo muy importante contigo.

\- Es algo que hemos pensado con detenimiento - Continuó Cephyr mirando a Harry fijamente - Y puede que sea un deseo egoísta debido a tu situación pero...

La mente de Harry se encontraba paralizada, mientras que su corazón se preparaba para romperse, obviamente los Peverell tan buenos como eran se habían cansado de el, ¿Quien no se cansaría de una sanguijuela fenomena?


	3. 3

La mente de Harry se encontraba paralizada, mientras que su corazón se preparaba para romperse, obviamente los Peverell tan buenos como eran se habían cansado de el, ¿Quien no se cansaría de una sanguijuela fenomena?.

\- Quita esa expresión de tu rostro Harry - Amonestó Vega con una expresión severa - Pareces un cachorrito pateado, no te vamos a echar de esta casa sea cual sea la decisión que tomes respecto a la pregunta que vamos a hacerte.

\- Veras Harry... Vega y yo te hemos tomado mucho aprecio y hemos llegado a pensar en ti como nuestro hijo - Explicó Lord Peverell mirando al menor fijamente - Entonces nos hemos estado preguntando ¿Por que no hacerlo oficial?.

\- ¿Hacerlo Oficial? - Repitió Harry confundido- Disculpen pero aun no entiendo que quieren decir.

\- Harry nos gustaría que nos permitieras el egoísta deseo de ser nuestro hijo, es decir, que Cephyr y yo queremos hacer una adopción de sangre y magia contigo - Explicó Vega deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que el ojiverde aceptara su propuesta - Se que probablemente al saber que tus verdaderos padres están vivos en esta época querrás estar cerca de ellos e incluso evitar que todo lo que ocurrió pase nuevamente pero...

\- Sinceramente ni si quiera había pensado interferir en la historia, puede sonar mal pero... Todo lo que pasó fue por las decisiones que tomaron los otros, no por las mías, simplemente que pase lo que tenga que pasar - Dijo Harry removiendose con nerviosismo, temiendo que le djeran que ya no querían adoptarlo por ser un niño egoísta- Lo único que deseo cambiar es mi propio destino, aunque supongo que el solo hecho de estar en esta época cambia muchas cosas.

\- Es una sabia decisión de tu parte Harry, el tiempo es algo muy delicado y no sabemos como podría afectar el futuro tu intervención- Dijo Cephyr mirando a Harry con una sonrisa aprovadora - De todas formas, queremos que seas nuestro hijo por magia y sangre Harry, queremos que seas el heredero de la familia Peverell y que empieces una vida nueva, aqui con nosotros, se que asistir a Hogwarts puede ser difícil para ti ya que tus padres biológicos están allí y...

\- En realidad que ellos estén o no estén no lo hará fácil o difícil, nunca los conocí para poder llegar a extrañarlos, supongo que los amé cuando era un bebé, pero siento que no tengo nada que agradecerles - Susurró Harry abriendo su corazón y expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre un tema que muchos en su epoca consideraban un tabú, Lily y James Potter - Siempre me pregunté por que se quedaron, en una situación como esa yo hubiese huido lejos, me hubiese escondido en el mundo Muggle el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero ellos decidieron quedarse a pesar del peligro en que nos encontrabamos, después de mucho pensarlo llegué a la conclusión de que ellos no murieron por mi, ellos murieron por su causa, una causa a la que mi obligado a aferrarme por mucho tiempo para poder ser aceptado, entonces no siento que ellos sean mis padres, en realidad en este poco tiempo ustedes han sido mas padres para mi que ellos.

\- Eso quiere decir que... - Susurró Vega abrazando a Harry al ver que este asentía ante su pregunta no formulada - En serio Harry gracias, vamos a realizar el ritual de adopción de inmediato.

\- Sabes Harry, estoy seguro de que seras un gran hijo y un excelente heredero - Afirmó Lord Peverell poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del menor - Iré a preparar lo necesario, debes saber de antemano que al ser adoptado en la familia Peverell nuestros ancentros de darán un nuevo nombre y una nueva apariencia, Harry Potter dejará de existir de forma oficial.

\- Eso para mi será un alivio mas que otra cosa - Susurró Harry al ver a Lord Peverell... No a su PADRE marcharse a buscar lo necesario para el ritual de adopción - ¿Como vamos a explicar el hecho de que aparezca un hijo suyo a estas alturas?

\- Desapareciste el día en que naciste - Explicó Vega, comentandole la historia que ella y Cephyr habían pensado de antemano - Y después de mucho buscarte te encontramos en una precaria situación en el mundo Muggle, a donde negligentemente nunca llegó un visitante del Ministerio a pesar de muchos incidentes sobre magia accidental.

\- Es una explicación factible - Aceptó Harry mirando a su madre - Además explicaria el por que nunca asistí a una escuela de magia.

\- Sabes Harry - Susurró Vega mirándolo con cariño - Cephyr y yo no pudimos haber pedido un mejor regalo que el que tu llegaras a nuestras vidas.

\- Todo está listo Harry - Dijo Cephyr mirando el circulo mágico que previamente había preparado - Una vez entres al circulo empezará el ritual.

Harry miró a Cephyr y Vega quienes lo observaban desde el interior del círculo mágico y sin dudarlo entró en el.

\- Que los antepasados de nuestras familias bendigan este encuentro - Susurró Cephyr haciéndose una herida en la palma de su mano y derramando sangre en el circulo - Que nuestro linaje se extienda a través de ti.

\- Nuestras familias reciben un nuevo miembro - Dijo Vega vertiendo su propia sangre sobre la de su esposo - Que nuestra sangre y nuestra magia sea una con la tuya.

El circulo empezó a brillar y Harry empezó a escuchar miles de susurros, mientras que la sangre que Cephyr y Vega habían derramado fluía hacia el como un río busca su cause.

«Vos estis qui de ...

Filius Cuius autem generatio non potest coniuncta ad tempus ...

Et modo tu nostram Fatum Est ...

Et te in sanguinem locutus fuero conplebitur ...

Unitum est hodie via ...

Domitorem mors novissima inimica ...

Quae sculpts suae fortunae ...

Quod tibi nomen est ...

Nomen tuum ... "

"Hydrus Cephyr Peverell-Gaunt"

\- Nuestros ancentros te han aceptado - Dijo Cephyr sonriendo mientras veía a su hijo - Y te han otorgado un nombre digno de nuestro linaje.

\- Hydrus... Mi pequeño niño - Susurró Vega abrazando a su hijo en sangre y magia - Supongo que deseas verte en un espejo.

\- Supones bien... Mamá - Dijo Hydrus dándose cuenta que su voz sonaba mas suave, mas delicada - ¿Cambié mucho?

\- Debes verlo tu mismo - Respondió Cephyr convocando un espejo de cuerpo completo - Sin lugar a dudas eres nuestro hijo.

\- Tengo el cabello de mamá - Susurró Hydrus mirándose al espejo - Pero mis ojos siguen siendo verdes, aunque... No del mismo tono que los tenia antes, supongo que son tus ojos... Papá.

\- Hydrus, ahora que eres nuestro hijo, hay muchas cosas sobre nuestra familia que debes saber - Dijo Cephyr con una sonrisa - Nuestra historia es antigua y nuestras tradiciones están muy arraigadas, tus dos apellidos traen consigo una historia rica y ancestral, mira hijo, este es el escudo de nuestra familia.

\- Tres hermanos, Poder, Anhelo, Humildad - Leyó Hydrus - Las Reliquias De La Muerte.

\- Los Hermanos Peverell fueron tres, El primero era Antioch, buscaba poder por sobre todas las cosas y de el descendemos tu y yo, el segundo era Cadmus, Anhelaba recuperar aquello que había perdido, de el desciende la familia de tu madre y por ultimo Ignotus, aquel que deseó una vida pacifica, de el descienden los Potter - Explicó Cephyr mostrándole a su hijo el Escudo y el árbol familiar Peverell - Tres hermanos padres de tres familias poderosas, de las cuales nosotros somos la cabeza.

\- No sabia que el apellido Peverell fuese tan antiguo - Dijo Hydrus recorriendo las lineas que unian su nombre con el de sus padres y sus antepasados - Papá, mamá, haré honor a mi apellido.

\- Ya lo haces cariño - Afirmó Vega con una sonrisa - Que tu seas nuestro hijo es mas que suficiente para nosotros.

\- Hijo, eres consciente de que en Septiembre iras a Hogwarts ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Cephyr seriamente - Tal vez sea un poco difícil para ti, ya que al ser heredero de una Ancestral casa Sangre Pura, seras el blanco de todo tipo de miradas y seras buscado por aquellos que solo velan por sus propios intereses.

\- Soy consciente de todo eso Papá, además tengo un poco de experiencia en eso de atraer atención indeseada - Dijo Hydrus mostrando una sonrisa triste - Pero esta vez no voy a fingir ser alguien que no soy, no tengo que ocultarme tras una mascara de dorada perfección y eso es mas que suficiente.

\- Tienes toda la razón Hydrus - Dijo Vega con una sonrisa - Y espero que no dejes que alguien te haga miserable, recuerda si alguien te rompe un corazón, tu rompele un hueso.

\- Lo dice en serio? - Le preguntó Hydrus por lo bajo a su padre - Por que parece que lo dice en serio.

\- Esa es su filosofía de vida Hydrus - Respondió Cephyr con un susurro - Cuanto ella te cuente su historia entenderás el por que de su particular personalidad.

\- Hydrus, es hora de ir de compras, mi hijo no puede andar por allí vistiendo tunicas hechas con cualquier tela - Dijo Vega arrastrando a su hijo hasta la puerta - Es verdad!!! Ya es de noche, bueno... Será mañana, Cephyr tu vendrás con nosotros, cierto?

\- Si cariño, después de todo siguen siendo tiempos peligrosos - Respondió Cephyr tomando a su esposa de la mano para dirigirse a su habitación - Hasta mañana Hydrus, descansa bien, necesitaras muchas energías para un día de compras.

Hydrus despertó por un leve golpeteó en la ventana de su habitación, al levantarse para abrirla una pequeña lechuza ingresó a sus aposentos y dejo caer un sobre, marchandose de inmediato.

El ojiverde recogió el sobre, reconociendo de inmediato el escudo de Hogwarts en el.

Para : Hydrus Cephyr Peverell.

Segunda Habitación de La Mansión Peverell.

\- Una carta de aceptación de Hogwarts - Susurró Hydrus mirando a Hedwig quien dormitaba en su percha - Hola chica, sabes algo, si yo cambié mi nombre, lo justo es que tu también tengas uno nuevo, después de todo estamos recomenzando nuestra historia.

Hedwig sacó la cabeza de debajo de su ala, y miró a Hydrus fijamente, después de unos segundos ululó aceptando la sugerencia del ojiverde.

\- Me gustaría un nombre que te identifique - Murmuró Hydrus pensativo - Nieves... No muy normal, Polaris... Muy trillado, Alhelí... Tal vez, Alba... No, me recuerda a Dumbledore, dime chica ¿Que piensas de Camelia?

La lechuza lo miró fijamente un rato y luego escondió su cabeza bajo su ala, totalmente en desacuerdo con esa sugerencia.

Esta bien, no es necesario ofenderse, bien que tal... Edelweiss - Sugirió Harry tomando un libro de su estantería - Mira, esta es la Flor De Nieve, Edelweiss.

La blanca lechuza voló hacia el hombro de Hydrus, donde se quedó observando la flor de donde había salido la sugerencia para su nombre.

\- "El edelweiss, una delicada flor de montaña con afelpados pétalos blancos, está tan fuertemente asociado a los Alpes que es difícil creer que es originario del Himalaya y Siberia.

Las características y el aspecto único del edelweiss han inspirado muchos nombres, comenzando con la primera mención a la Wollblume ('flor de lana') por parte del Maestro De Pociones de Zúrich Konrad Gessner en el siglo XVI. Diversos botanistas y biólogos también usaron otros nombres para describir a la flor, como Klein Löwenfuss ('garra de león'), étoile du glacier ('estrella del glaciar'), étoile d'argent ('estrella de plata') o immortelle des Alpes ('inmortal de los Alpes')." - Leyó Hydrus mirando a su lechuza quien parecía analizar la naturaleza de tan particular nombre - Una flor blanca, de aspecto delicado, pero en realidad es fuerte ante la adversidad, igual que tú ¿Que dices?

La lechuza nival ululó orgullosa, aceptando su nuevo nombre y el elogio que venia con el.

\- Entonces Edelweiss ¿Leemos la carta?- Preguntó Hydrus antes de abrir el sobre y leer su contenido - ¿Mi transferencia fue aceptada? Yo nunca solicite... Seguro fueron padre y madre, creo que debería mostrarles la carta, supongo que el día de compra de ropa de hoy se convertirá en un día de compra de útiles escolares... Un mes mas y estaré en Hogwarts.

\- Buenos días Papá, buenos días Mamá - Saludó Hydrus saboreando la calidez de esas palabras - Hoy recibí esto, mi transferencia a quinto año fue oficialmente aceptada.

\- Obviamente ibas a ser aceptado, no soy parte de la Junta Directiva, pero tengo mucha influencia allí - Argumentó Cephyr tomando su taza de café mañanera - Mi hijo no tendrá que atravesar tontas pruebas que pasaría de sobra, eso solo seria una perdida de tiempo.

-... Tienes muchas expectativas en mi rendimiento - Dijo Hydrus con una sonrisa incómoda - Espero estar a la altura de ellas.

\- No digas tonterías cariño, claro que lo estás, después de todo Cephyr y yo hemos reforzado los conocimientos que ya tenias - Replicó Vega tomando la carta de las manos de su hijo y leyendo la lista de útiles escolares - Hay que responder de inmediato, Hedwig...

\- Edelweiss - Corrigió Hydrus, apresurandose a explicar al ver que SUS padres lo miraban con confusión - Bueno pensé que ella también debería tener un nuevo nombre, ya que este va a ser un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

\- Edelweiss... Una adorable flor y una adorable lechuza, le queda muy bien - Dijo Vega mirando como Edelweiss erizaba sus plumas con orgullo - Entonces hay que escribir la respuesta para que Edelweiss la lleve de inmediato, y hoy incorporaremos la compra de los útiles escolares a nuestra salida.

\- Hoy no regresaremos temprano - Murmuró Cephyr por lo bajo - Bueno, al menos no tenemos que visitar a Ollivander, ese es un viejecillo escalofriante.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Papá - Apoyó Hydrus reprimiendo un escalofrío - Tengo mi varita en perfecto estado, mejorado por las Runas que mamá y yo tallamos.

\- Hicimos un buen trabajo seleccionados las Runas y plasmandolas en la varita - Aceptó Vega contemplando la varita de su hijo - Verdad Cephyr?

\- Claro que si, Uruz: La fuerza, Algiz: Protección, Sowilo: El hijo del sol Victorioso y Kano: La luz de la inteligencia - Dijo Cephyr analizando la varita de Hydrus - Todo perfectamente alineado y enlazado con el acebo y la pluma de fenix, además puedo ver que las cuatro Runas están separadas a igual distancia, lo cual deja un espacio de siete centímetros entre una y otra, el siete es un numero de alto poder en la aritmancia.

\- Papá... En que casa estuviste tu? - Preguntó Hydrus curioso - Me gustaría saber a que casa asistieron mamá y tu.

\- Bueno hijo... Yo asistí a Dumstrang, y mi casa fue Darfor, la casa de la Serpiente Marina - Explicó Cephyr moviendo su varita para proyectar la imagen del escudo de su casa.

\- En cuanto a mi... Fui educada en casa por motivos familiares que te contaré en otro momento - Susurró Vega con expresión desolada - Ahora hay que prepararnos, hay muchas cosas que comprar, libros, pergaminos, tinta, plumas, oh y no podemos olvidar un elegante baúl, necesitas también muchas tunicas de gala y casuales, además del uniforme de la escuela y muchas chucherías para Edelweiss y tal vez...

\- Papá... Este va a ser un día largo, verdad? - Susurró Hydrus mientras que su madre seguía enlistando todo lo que iban a comprar.

\- Demasiado - Respondió Cephyr en voz baja - Cuando tu madre se pone así, no hay poder humano que la detenga.

\- Mamá, no creo que sea necesario un nuevo baul, ni adquirir otra mascota - Dijo el menor al escuchar a Vega mencionar estas cosas - Además..

\- No dudo que Edelweiss sea una gran compañera, solo estaba pensando que estaría mas tranquila si tienes contigo algo así como una serpiente ¿No seria lindo conseguir una de esas particularmente venenosas? Pero si quieres que tu madre se sienta intranquila mientras que encuentras lejos de su protección lo comprenderé - Dijo Vega mirando a su hijo con tanta tristeza, que este no tuvo mas opción que aceptar su alocada sugerencia - Gracias cariño, sabia que lo comprenderias... Y en cuanto a tu baúl...

\- Entiendo mamá, ahora vámonos, entre mas temprano empecemos, mas temprano terminaremos - Dijo Hydrus para luego mirar a su padre y hablarle de forma casi inaudible - Confió en que tu le recuerdes a mamá que las serpientes están prohibidas en Hogwarts.

Cephyr solo se encogió de hombros antes de tomar de la mano a su esposa y a su hijo para realizar una aparición conjunta.

Esa no era la primera vez de Hydrus en el callejón Dyagon, pero ir acompañado de sus padres opacaba por mucho su primera visita al mundo mágico, pensó que tal vez el día se le haría largo, pero la verdad a pesar de la alocada forma de comprar de su madre, no hubiese deseado estar en un lugar diferente.

\- Bueno ya que en Hogwarts no se permiten serpientes venenosas y una inofensiva constrictora no vale la pena... Solo nos falta el baúl y listo - Dijo Vega revisando su lista de compras - Sugiero que vayamos a encargarlo y mientras lo alistan podemos ir a cenar.

-... Ammmm, no quiero sonar tonto - Murmuró Hydrus - Pero ¿Que hacemos en el Callejón Knockturn?

\- Toda familia Sangre Pura que se precie de serlo sabe que el mejor lugar para buscar un baúl extra-seguro es Knockturn - Respondió Cephyr quien guío el camino hacia una pequeña tienda - Carissy es capaz de crear un baúl que le traiga consecuencias desagradables a aquel que lo abra sin permiso.

\- Sus palabras me honran Lord Peverell- Dijo un hombre cuyo aspecto no coincidia con la apariencia del lugar - ¿Que necesita de su pobre servidor?

\- Mi hijo necesita un baúl - Respondió Cephyr mirando fijamente a Carissy - Muestrame el mejor que tengas.

\- No sabia que usted tenia un hijo... ¿Ilegitimo tal vez? - Sugirió Carissy con una sonrisa maliciosa, revelando varios dientes de oro - Si Lady Peverell se entera...

\- Si me enteró de que? Acaso intentas chantajear a mi esposo Carissy, sabes que eso no resultará bien para ti - Dijo Vega con una sonrisa que hizo erisar a Hydrus - Hydrus es hijo de ambos, estuvo perdido por mucho tiempo en el mundo Muggle, así que espero que no andes esparciendo extraños rumores.

\- Como usted diga Madame - Respondió Carissy frontandose las manos - Ahora pasemos a los negocios, este es el mejor baúl que tengo en esta tienda.

-A simple vista parece un baúl de un solo compartimiento, pero en realidad posee cuatro, tiene encantamiento peso pluma y otro que evita que el contenido se disperse, se derrame o se rompa - Explicó Carissy - Además como pueden ver esta hecho de excelente piel de Dragón Marino, lo cual lo hace invulnerable al agua y extra resistente al fuego y será suyo por solo tres mil galeones.

\- Eso es excelente - Murmuró Vega mirando el baúl - Ahora bien, nos gustaría que añadieras unos cuantos extras especiales en los que eres experto, además de eso hay algo que te gustaría cariño?

\- Bueno, me gustaría poder abrirlo con una contraseña - Dijo Hydrus mientras meditaba - Además me gustaría algo respecto al color.

\- Esta bien, teniendo en cuenta los gustos particulares de Madame Peverell serán setecientos galeones mas - Murmuró Carissy - Estará listo en una hora.

\- Bien, eso nos dá el tiempo suficiente para ir a cenar a Coffe Alhelí - Dijo Cephyr guiando a su familia hacia el mas prestigioso restaurante del Callejón Dyagon - Vaya... Fue mas rápido de lo que pensé.

Hydrus miró en la misma dirección que su padre, comprendiendo de inmediato el por que de la reacción de su padre, delante de ellos y esperando por una mesa se encontraba un joven James Potter, junto a quienes Harry suponía eran Charlus y Dorea Potter, y ahora se dirigían hacia ellos.


	4. 4

Hydrus miró en la misma dirección que su padre, comprendiendo de inmediato el por que de la reacción de su padre, delante de ellos y esperando por una mesa se encontraba un joven James Potter, junto a quienes Harry suponía eran Charlus y Dorea Potter, y ahora se dirigían hacia ellos.

Hydrus miró a su pa... No, no su padre, a James Potter y se dió cuenta que si bien Harry Potter tenia cierto parecido con este, no era una fotocopia suya con ojos verdes como tantas le habían dicho, es mas, si Harry no hubiese usado lentes el parecido se habría perdido casi por completo.

\- Saludos Lord y Lady Peverell - Saludó Charlus Potter inclinando levemente su cabeza, mientras que su esposa Dorea y un reticente James hacian lo mismo - Es un placer saludarlos y una sorpresa verlos, ya que ustedes no son conocidos por frecuentar lugares publicos.

\- Hola Charlus, Dorea y... Muchacho - Saludó Cephyr con deferencia, para el los Potter solo eran otra rama de la familia Peverell que habian obtenido un poco de poder y fama con el paso del tiempo - Vega y yo vinimos a cenar aquí después de un día de compras con nuestro hijo Hydrus, el próximo mes el asistirá a Hogwarts.

\- Hijo?... No sabia que tenían un hijo - Comentó Dorea mirando a Hydrus - Y mucho menos uno tan mayor, ¿Estaba estudiando en Durmstrang al igual que tu?

\- Hydrus estuvo perdido en el mundo muggle - Intervino Vega - Después de mucho tiempo por fin lo encontramos, el haber perdido a nuestro único hijo fue el motivo de que nos reclulleramos.

\- Y yo que pensé que era por la vergüenza del oscuro pasado de Lord Peverell - Dijo Charlus, quien si bien no tenia prejuicios para con los Nacidos Muggles, Mestizos y Squibs, no guardaba esa misma simpatía hacia las llamadas "familias oscuras" - Pero al parecer uno aprende cosas nuevas cada día.

\- Exacto - Respondió Cephyr sin inmutarse - Sobre todo cuando vas a la escuela a jugar bromas en lugar de estudiar.

\- Asi que... También iras a Hogwarts Eh? - Le dijo James a Hydrus mirándolo de reojo - A cual de las casas iras?

\- No lo se - Respondió Hydrus encogiéndose de hombros, sintiendo la tensión del momento y dándose cuenta la poca tolerancia que tenían sus abuelos para con su familia... Aunque pensándolo bien, Charlus y Dorea Potter no eran sus abuelos, lo único que tenían en común era un ancestro de hace muchas generaciones, aunque le resultara un ajuste difícil dejar de pensar en si mismo como un Potter - Dejaré que el Sombrero seleccione la Casa a la que iré, después de todo por eso es "El Sombrero Seleccionador".

\- Asi que eres un listillo - Dijo James con una mueca, reconociendo el sarcasmo impregnado en la voz de ojiverde debido a sus múltiples contiendas con "Quejicus" - Seguramente terminaras siendo una Serpiente Rastrera y Ponzoñosa.

\- Potter ¿Tu en realidad piensas antes de hablar? - Dijo Hydrus sin poder creer que ese mocoso pedante que tenia frente a el haya sido el "Afamado héroe" que todos tenían en un pedestal, tratar con el lo hacia sentir molesto e incluso decepcionado, pero a la vez le servía para darse cuenta que aun le faltaba mucho para superar su transición de Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily, a Hydrus Peverell, hijo de Cephyr y Vega, a pesar de que Harry Potter nunca habia sentido a James y a Lily como sus padres, la parte de él que Hydrus aun conservaba guardaba un poco de esperanza respecto al hecho de conocerlos - Las serpientes son reptiles, ¿Sabes que significa eso? Que obviamente se arrastran y ¿Ponzoñosa?, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que muchos ofidios utilizan veneno para cazar y para defenderse.

\- James vámonos - Llamó Lord Potter, quien se veía algo molesto - Recuerda que aun tenemos varias cosas por hacer.

\- Espero que tengan una buena tarde - Se despidió Lady Potter - Un gusto conocerte Hydrus.

\- Al fin se fueron - Susurró Vega poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su hijo de modo protector mientras se acercaban a su mesa - ¿Estas bien Hydrus?

\- En realidad se sintió extraño - Murmuró el menor frotándose el puente de la nariz - Me di cuenta que a pesar de que todo lo que dije que pienso sobre ellos es lo que en verdad siento, una parte de mi aun guardaba cierta expectativa respecto a conocerlo y ahora que lo conozco me siento... Decepcionado.

\- Decepcionado? - Repitió Cephyr levantando las cejas mientras leía el menú - Por un momento pensé que... Bueno, no importa, lo que quiero saber de es ¿Por que el conocerlo te hizo sentir decepcionado?.

\- Una parte de mi esperaba ver al hombre que murió luchando por sus ideales - Dijo Hydrus encogiéndose de hombros - Pero un lugar de eso me encontré con un mocoso pedante y pagado de si mismo... Snape tenia toda la razón.

\- Supongo que no a sido pulido por las adversidades de la vida - Comentó Vega aliviada de que el encuentro con los Potter no haya causado que Hydrus replanteara su decisión - Es un mocoso pedante por que puede permitirselo.

\- No... Yo creo que mas bien es su personalidad innata - Dijo Cephyr tomando un trago de Hidromiel - Conozco a muchos que se pueden permitir ser pedantes y no lo son, tal vez el madure con el tiempo.

\- Oh! Que tarde es - Dijo Vega lanzando un Tempus - Es hora de ir a recoger tu baúl y volver a casa, el encuentro con los Potter me dejó mentalmente agotada.

\- Comprendo lo que quieres decir - Murmuró Hydrus siguiendo a sus padres hacia la tienda de Carissy - Supongo que en Hogwarts será igual hasta que me acostumbre.

\- Bienvenidos, bienvenidos - Saludó Carissy al verlos entrar - Déjeme decirle joven Peverell que tiene un gusto exquisito, incluso el joven Malfoy quiso comprarlo.

\- Espero que no lo hallas vendido - Dijo Hydrus levantando las cejas - Estoy seguro que una infestación de termitas rumanas sería malo para el negocio.

\- Ya veo, usted es tan persuasivo y hábil con las palabras como sus padres - Dijo Carissy frotándose las manos - Por su puesto que no vendí su baúl, aquí esta.

\- Se ve bien - Dijo Hydrus observando su baúl - Y en cuanto a los extras...

\- Solo puede ser abierto con una contraseña establecida por usted - Dijo Carissy - Solo podrá ser convocado con su magia, y si alguien aparte de usted intenta abrirlo será enviado a una ubicación al azar de Inglaterra con los recuerdos del baúl completamente borrados.

\- Agradezco tus servicios Carissy - Dijo Cephyr sacando diez galeones de su bolsillo - Aquí tienes un extra por tu rapidez.

\- Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con su familia - Respondió Carissy al ver a los Peverell marcharse.

\- Hoy fue un día agotador y extraño Edelweiss - Le dijo Hydrus a su fiel lechuza antes de irse a dormir - Me pregunto si será así de extraño conocer a Lily.

\- Sabes Hydrus, si quieres puedes estudiar en casa - Susurró Vega Peverell mirando al Expreso Hogwarts - ... Supongo que estoy dramatizando.

\- No te preocupes mamá - Dijo Hydrus con una sonrisa, esos pequeños momentos con sus padres eran algo que disfrutaba en demasía - Además aun están las vacaciones de navidad, pascua y el verano, antes de que lo notes estaré de regreso.

\- Hijo... Sabemos que ahora eres la cara visible de la honorable familia Peverell - Dijo Cephyr poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Hydrus - Y no quiero que te presiones por eso, solo se tu mismo, eso nos hará sentir mas que orgullosos.

\- Esta bien Papá - Dijo Hydrus dirigiéndose al tren - Les escribiré para contarles en que Casa quedé.

\- Vaya... Esto se siente tan nostálgico - Murmuró Hydrus buscando un compartimento vacío - Creo que aquí estaremos bien... No lo crees Edelweiss?

Hydrus se sentó en uno de los últimos vagones del tren y dejó salir a su lechuza de la jaula, momento que esta aprovechó para posarse en su hombro.

\- Oye tu, este es nuestro compartimiento, vete de aquí en este instante.

\- Disculpa? - Preguntó Hydrus viendo a la rubia - No se quien eres, pero tampoco he visto algún nombre en este compartimiento, por lo tanto no puedes decir que es tuyo.

\- Debes ser algún sangre sucia venido a menos si no sabes quien soy - Dijo la rubia con prepotencia - Yo soy Narcissa Black y tu pequeño...

\- Mi nombre es Hydrus Peverell, heredero de la honorable casa Peverell - Dijo Hydrus con una sonrisa satisfecha - Supongo que incluso una Black de rama secundaria conoce el apellido Peverell.

\- Así que eres aquel que seguramente tenían escondido por vergüenza - Murmuró Narcissa sin importarle que los que venían con ella estuviesen intentando detenerla - Probablemente eres un Squib.

\- Claaaaaro, y por eso voy a estudiar en Hogwarts, por que todos los Squibs van Hogwarts, y después preguntan por que las rubias tienen fama de huecas - Dijo Hydrus girando los ojos - Supongo que debido a tu falta de cerebro no te diste cuenta de que estas insultando al heredero de la familia sangre pura mas antigua ¿Verdad?

\- Tu, tu... - Balbuceó Narcissa poniendose roja - ¿Lucius no le vas a decir nada?

\- No lo creo Narcissa - Respondió Lucius con una sonrisa - Involucrar a la familia Malfoy en un conflicto que tu comenzaste no seria correcto.

\- Tsk... Y tu Regulus? - Dijo Narcissa poniendose roja de indignación - Vas a dejar que amenazen a un Black?

\- No te metistes en problemas en calidad de una Black - Respondió Regulus estoico - Además ¿Que pensarían padre y madre?

\- Y tu Bella? - Preguntó Narcissa viéndose sin apoyo - No defenderas a tu hermana?

\- Cissy, si no puedes defenderte a ti misma no mereces ser una Black - Respondió Bellatrix sonriendo - Además el bebé Peverell tiene agallas, me agrada.

\- Tsk, me voy al compartimiento de Ursula - Dijo Narcissa haciendo una mueca - Aqui empieza a apestar.

\- Mmmm... Bueno - Murmuró Hydrus nervioso - Es un gusto conocerlos, Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black,

Severus Snape

Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange

Esta es mi lechuza Edelweiss

Y como dije antes mi nombre es Hydrus Peverell, es un placer conocerlos a todos.

-... Veo que investigaste mucho antes de venir - Comentó Lucius - Es un placer conocerte Peverell.

\- Entonces bebé Peverell... - Dijo Bellatrix mirando a Hydrus - ¿De verdad estuviste perdido en el mundo muggle todo este tiempo?

\- Ese es un tema sobre el que no me gusta hablar - Respondió el ojiverde haciendo una mueca - Supongo que cuando uno dice que un rumor no debe esparcirce es cuando mas rápido lo hace.

\- Supones bien Peverell - Comentó Regulus tomando asiento - Una hermosa lechuza nival la que tienes.

\- Gracias - Respondió Hydrus con una sonrisa - ¿Estas en cuarto año?

\- Si, así es - Contestó el Black - Escuche que pasaste el examen de ingreso con altas notas.

\- ¿Que materias escogiste? - Preguntó Severus con curiosidad - Después de todo solo tienes poco tiempo para prepararte para los TIMO'S.

\- Escogí Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - Respondió Hydrus - Me sugirieron que tomara Adivinación en lugar Runas, pero me pareció una perdida de tiempo.

\- Yo tambien tengo Runas y Aritmancia, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en preguntarme - Dijo Lucius viéndose pensativo - ¿En que casa vas a quedar?

\- Ya veremos - Respondió Hydrus encogiéndose de hombros, sin poder relacionar a este Lucius con aquel que le entregó a Ginny el diario y causó el desastre de la Cámara De Los Secretos.

\- Espero que quedes en nuestra Casa - Dijo Bellatrix - Tienes actitud bebé Peverell.

Haber interactuando con las personas que en su momento fueron sus enemigos fue una experiencia que nunca en su vida había pensado vivir, pero la verdad lo habia disfrutado, y ahora hacer la entrada por el Lago Negro en Hogwarts era increíble ya que esta vez sentía que las cosas iban a ser diferentes.

El recibimiento por parte de los fantasmas era al parecer una tradicion, y las estrictas instrucciones de McGonagall eran algo que todo estudiante debía recibir, al pasar al Gran Comedor vio a varias caras conocidas en la Mesa de Profesores, Dumbledore, la Profesora McGonagall, el Profesor Flitwick, la Profesora Sprout, Madame Hooch, la Profesora Sinistra, probablemente los Profesores que no le eran familiares eran los de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Pociones y Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas.

Al igual que todos fijó su mirada en el Sombrero Seleccionador cuando empezó a entonar su canción.

"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrarUn sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

Dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,Donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,

Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

Harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."

Después de una ronda de aplausos, la Profesora McGonagall empezó a llamar a los estudiantes y antes de darse cuenta fue su turno, y tal y como cuando fue Harry Potter todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre el, pero esta vez no era por que lo consideraban un "héroe", si no por que era el único hijo y heredero de una de las familias mas antiguas y poderosas del mundo mágico.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, que interesante - Dijo el Sombrero una vez puesto sobre la cabeza de Hydrus - En todos mis años no había visto una persona con una mente tan interesante y un conocimiento tan profundo de lo que esta por venir"

\- No le diras a nadie ¿Verdad? - Pensó Hydrus preocupado, ya que en ningún momento se les ocurrió pensar en el Sombrero y su habilidad para explorar las mentes - Estaría en muchos problemas si alguien lo supiera.

\- Dudo que encuentres un Sombrero mas confiable que yo - Respondió el Sombrero - No te preocupes joven Hydrus, puedes vivir tu vida sin interferencias de mi parte, solo te digo que si en el futuro me hice blando y permití que fueras a una casa que no te era conveniente te aseguro que esta vez no lo haré...

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada - Interrumpió el Sombrero antes de empezar a hablar en voz alta - Tu casa debe sentirse bendecida por recibir una mente tan prodigiosa como la tuya, tu casa sin duda es... ¡SLYTHERIN!


	5. 5

\- Pero nada - Interrumpió el Sombrero antes de empezar a hablar en voz alta - Tu casa debe sentirse bendecida por recibir una mente tan prodigiosa como la tuya, tu casa sin duda es... ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de las serpientes empezó a aplaudir, después de todo el heredero de una de las familias mas honorables y con mayor trayectoria había entrado en su casa, mientras tanto James Potter chasqueó la lengua desde la mesa de los leones, después de todo el chico Peverell no tenia salvación, era solo otra cría de serpiente que se encaminaba hacia la oscuridad.

\- Sabia que el bebé Peverell seria un Slytherin - Arrulló Bellatrix al verlo dirigirse a la mesa - Te lo dije Rodolphus.

\- No soy Rodolphus, soy Rabastan - Respondió el Lestrange que estaba sentado a su izquierda, mientras que el que estaba sentado a su derecha sonreía levemente - Y si, lo dijiste... Muchas veces.

Hydrus se acercó a la mesa y sentó junto a Severus en silencio, sintiéndose algo incómodo, debido a que Bellatrix lo miraba como si fuese una especie de mascota a la que le quería prodigar cuidados.

\- Un nuevo año y muchas nuevas caras- Dijo Dumbledore alegremente - No los quiero distraer debido a que las delicias alimenticias nos esperan, les recomiendo especialmente el ponche de limón, debido al... ¡Ejem! Incidente con las mandragoras de finales del semestre, la Profesora Kebbler se retiró de forma permanente, por lo tanto este año la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras estará a cargo del Profesor Darwin Manson.

Y sin mas dilaciones empecemos a devorar!.

\- Incidente con Mandragoras? - Murmuró Hydrus mientras se servía la comida - Eso sonó extraño.

\- No solo suena extraño, fue algo extraño - Comentó Lucius mirando al ojiverde de reojo - Al parecer alguien estaba intentando robar mandragoras maduras y la Profesora Kebbler pasaba en frente del invernadero, el llanto de la Mandragoras no fue mortal debido a que las puertas estaban cerradas y el sonido no pasó con fuerza, pero aun así no a despertado desde entonces.

\- Vaya - Dijo Hydrus levantando las cejas, al parecer la maldición llevaba haciendo estragos desde mucho tiempo atrás - Espera! No bebas eso!

Lucius quien estaba apunto de tomar un trago de ponche de manzana se detuvo y miró al ojiverde de forma interrogante.

\- ¿No notaste que esta es la unica mesa en tener ponche de manzana? - Dijo Hydrus, mientras que las demás serpientes al darse cuenta de la situación empezarón a escucharlo - Además tiene un color un poco extraño, parece...

\- Imbuido con magia - Completó Severus mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde cuatro estudiantes susurraban entre si y reían - Estúpidos leones.

\- Speculum Effectus - Dijo Hydrus apuntando su varita hacia el tazón de ponche, del cual brotó una neblina dorada que flotó hacia la mesa de los leones, instalandose sobre cuatro Gryffindors de quinto año, dejando su piel de un curioso color dorado brillante - Así que de ellos vino la broma.

\- Eso me encantó - Dijo Bellatrix regocijandose con la desgracia de los Gryffindors - Sucios leones, amantes de la mugre recibiendo lo que merecen.

\- Ese fue un excelente hechizo - Alabó Snape con una media sonrisa viendo a Lily reírse de James - Aunque nunca lo habia escuchado.

\- Ese me lo enseñó Padre - Comentó Hydrus luciendo pensativo - Aunque realmente es un hechizo creado con el objetivo de devolver maldiciones dañinas a quien las lanzó.

\- Las bromas siempre alegrando nuestra vida - Dijo Dumbledore agitando su varita y devolviendo la piel de los cuatro leones a su tono original - Entonces ya con las barrigas llenas es hora del momento mas esperado por todos, elijan la tonada que prefieran y cantemos el himno de Hogwarts:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

enseñanos algo por favor.

Aunque seamos viejos y calvos,

o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,

nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora estan vacias y llenas de aire,

pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

Así que enséñanos cosas que valgan la pena saber,

haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,

haz lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,

y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros celebros se consuman. "

Muchos de los Slytherin solo murmuraban entre dientes, mientras que algunos Hufflepuff se sonrojaban tratando de seguir el desastroso ritmo, los Ravenclaw lo recitaban con la actitud de quien recita un discurso y los Gryffindor... Varios de ellos entonaban la canción con ritmo fúnebre y otros tantos como si fuera rock.

\- Supongo que el viaje fue cansado para muchos - Dijo Dumbledore viéndose exultante - Así que es hora de dirigirnos a descansar para que nuestras mentes se encuentren descansadas y así puedan ser llenadas después un largo verano siendo vaciadas, así que... ¡MARCHANDO!.

Hydrus sonrió con nostalgia siguiendo a las otras serpientes, recordando el camino que había tomado junto a Ron después de tomar la poción Multijugos, Hogwarts era inmune al tiempo.

\- Yo soy Rodolphus Lestrange, Prefecto de Séptimo Año, la contraseña actual es Argentum Regina - Dijo el Lestrange revelando la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin - Tienen prohibido anotarla, así que si la olvidan esperen a algún compañero para que les facilite la entrada.

La sala común de Slytherin se veía tal y como Hydrus recordaba, aunque esta vez la sentía mas acogedora, tal vez debido a que ahora no venia lleno de prejuicios, el ambiente algo oscuro, la calidez que irradiaba la chimenea y la hermosa vista del fondo del lago contrastaban de forma perfecta.

\- Mi nombre es LeAnn Flint y soy prefecta de séptimo año.

Como Lestrange les dijo no deben anotar la contraseña, hacerlo puede conlleva a un castigo - Dijo la chica de las trenzas - Desde hace varios años el Profesor Slughorn no viene a dar la bienvenida debido a su falta de... Estado físico? Debido a eso los Prefectos tenemos el deber de explicar las reglas de convivencia de nuestra casa.

\- Cada serpiente debe estar orgullosa de su casa y le debe respeto a sus maestros, prefectos y Jefe De Casa - Dijo Rodolphus mirando a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso - Nuestro deber es defender el honor de nuestra casa y ganar la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles, Slytherin lleva cuatro años sin ganar la copa de las cosas y tres sin ganar el torneo Quiddicht, lo cual es inaceptable.

\- Jamas debemos olvidar que nuestros problemas se resuelven aquí adentro, frente a las demás casas debemos mostrarnos unidos - Explicó LeAnn ajustandose los lentes - Nuestra casa es la mejor y superior a los demás, demuestren que merecen estar en la casa de la astucia y el ingenio.

\- La contraseña se cambia una vez por semana y se anuncia en el tablero de sala común - Dijo Rodolphus mostrando un tablero cerca de la chimenea - Las habitaciones de los hombres están a la izquierda y la de las mujeres a la derecha, los estudiantes de primero a tercero deben estar en la cama a las nueve, el resto pueden acostarse a la hora que quieran siempre y cuando no rompan el toque de queda y su rendimiento no se vea afectado, eso es todo.

\- Bebé Peverell nos vemos mañana - Dijo Bellatrix subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación - Si quieres puedo decirle a Rodolphus que te despierte.

\- Ammmm, no creo que sea necesario - Dijo Hydrus tratando de no sentirse cohibido ante la mirada de los que oyeron las palabras de "la más loca de los Black" - Hasta mañana.

El ojiverde subió las escaleras y buscó su habitación, hallando la que tenia la placa con su nombre entre la de Severus Snape y la de Lucius Malfoy, al parecer los de la casa verde y plata no compartian habitación, otra ventaja de ser una serpiente.

\- Vaya habitación tan elegante - Murmuró Hydrus pensando que solo era un poco mas pequeña que su dormitorio en la Mansión Peverell - No tiene punto de comparación con las literas de Gryffindor.

\- ¿ Edelweiss? Supongo que preguntarme por donde entraste seria una perdida de tiempo - Dijo Hydrus acariciando las plumas de su fiel lechuza - Es verdad, prometí enviarles una carta a papá y a mamá diciéndoles en que casa fui clasificado. ¿La llevarías por mi?

Ante el ulular afirmativo de Edelweiss, el ojiverde sonrió y tomando pluma y pergimo empezó a escribir la carta, jamás se cansaría de tener alguien que en verdad se preocupara por el como persona y no como arma.

Hydrus se levantó de la cama con lentitud, otra ventaja de ser un Slytherin era que cada habitación tenia su propio baño, asi que no tenia que levantarse rápidamente para luchar por un lugar en la ducha.

Después de un relajante baño bajó hacia la sala común, pensando que lo mejor era evitar a Bellatrix, ya que entre sus planes futuros no estaba el convertirse en la mascota de una loca.

\- Peverell, no deberías verte tan lleno de ti mismo por haber sido sorteado en Slytherin - Dijo Narcissa bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios femeninos - Después de todo tu no tienes lo necesario, solo eres un aparecido sin clase.

\- Pues este "aparecido sin clase" es el heredero de una de las familias mas poderosas, antiguas y honorables del mundo mágico - Dijo Hydrus con una media sonrisa - En cambio tu solo eres la tercera hija de una rama secundaria y sin mucho poder mágico, cuya unica oportunidad de sobresalir en la vida es pescar a algún hombre rico e influyente.

\- Tu, tu, tu pagaras por eso Peverell - Dijo la rubia molesta - Bellatrix es muy protectora conmigo y...

\- Cissy, no uses mi nombre en amenazas vanas - Dijo Bellatrix apareciendo por las escaleras - Si tu nombre no tiene el suficiente poder para infundir respeto no eres digna de usar el de otros y mucho menos tienes el derecho de usar el apellido Black.

Narcissa Black chasqueó la lengua y salió de la sala común de Slytherin hecha una furia, no podía creer que su hermana no la había defendido y lo peor de todo era que se había puesto del lado de ese estúpido Peverell, ese chico tenia que moverse al fondo del telón, por que la unica que merecía ser el centro de atención era ella.

\- Hydrus, te puedo llamar por tu nombre, cierto? - Dijo Bellatrix mirando al ojiverde quien trataba de no lucir tan abrumado como se sentía - Ven Hydrus, vamos a desayunar, creo que Rodolphus y Rabastan no esperan afuera, hoy entregan los horarios de clases, compartiras muchas de ellas con Malfoy y Snape, creo que ellos ya deben estar en el Gran Comedor, son obsesivamente madrugadores.

Afuera de la sala común estaban Rodolphus y Rabastan, conversando con un chico y una chica, que a juzgar por su apariencia también eran de séptimo año.

\- Bellatrix, Peverell - Saludó Rodolphus interrumpiendo su conversación - Buenos días.

\- Buenos días - Respondió Hydrus a quien Bellatrix sostenía por el hombro.

\- Peverell - Saludó Rabastan levantando las cejas - Ellos son Alecto Carrow de sexto año y Amycus Carrow de séptimo año.

\- Buenos días - Murmuró Hydrus sintiéndose terriblemente analizado.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor pudo notar que desde la mesa de Gryffindor alguien lo estaba observando, al parecer James, Sirius, Remus y Peter no estaban muy felices de que su broma no solo había fallado, si no que ellos la habían enfrentado.

\- Deberias estar atento de ahora en adelante Peverell - Comentó Lucius mirando de reojo al ojiverde quien se sentó junto a el - De ahora en adelante seras blanco de "Los Merodeadores"

\- ¿Merodeadores? - Preguntó Hydrus recordando el mapa y la capa que yacian en el fondo de su baúl.

\- Un grupo de gamberros idiotas de Gryffindor - Dijo Severus acidamente - James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, esos cuatro leones descerebrados con sus payasadas y bromas convirtieron a Hogwarts en un lugar inseguro para cualquiera que ellos consideren merecedor de sus bromas, y en su estúpido e infantil deseo de sentirse superiores se hacen llamar "Los Merodeadores", aunque a mi parecer el cuarteto de cerdos les queda mejor.

\- Supongo que tengo que estar atento de ahora en adelante - Dijo Hydrus dándose cuenta que la amargura de Snape la tenia desde su juventud y que su odio hacia James Potter probablemente estaba mas que justificado - Además ya me había encontrado con Potter desde antes de venir a Hogwarts, al parecer no le caía en gracia desde el primer vistazo.

\- Buenos días jóvenes - Saludó Slughorn con entusiasmo - Aquí están sus horarios de clase y en la parte de atras verán el itinerario del club de las eminencias y la lista de personas invitadas.

\- ¿Club de las Eminencias? - Murmuró Hydrus haciendo una mueca al ver su nombre en la lista - ¿Que rayos es el Club de las Eminencias?

\- Es un club que el Profesor Slughorn formó - Explicó Bellatrix con una sonrisa felina - Invita a cualquier estudiante que considere talentoso o bien conectado, el es de esos que saben que botas lamer.

\- Ya veo... ¿Quien el Profesor de Runas? - Preguntó Hydrus revisando su horario y dándose cuenta de que esa era su primera clase del lunes.

\- Bathsheda Babbling - Respondió Lucius quien compartia esa clase con el ojiverde - No muchos escogen Runas, y eso es por la consideran un área dificil, además de que la Profesora Babbling es muy estricta.

\- Supongo que es por que las Runas al igual que las Pociones siguen unos lineamientos estrictos y precisos - Comentó Hydrus pensativo - Un solo error podría ser si no fatal, muy dañino.

\- Veo que sabes mucho sobre Runas - Dijo Lucius levantando sus elegantes cejas - ¿Te gustaria un recorrido? Severus y yo podemos mostrarte un poco el lugar.

\- Supongo - Respondió Hydrus encogiéndose de hombros y preguntándose si en realidad le podrían mostrar un lugar que el ya no conociera.

Al parecer Malfoy y Snape tenian mas conocimiento sobre el castillo del que Hydrus pensaba, no le mostraron nada nuevo, pero se vio sorprendido cuando lo llevaron a lugares que muy pocos conocian, como por ejemplo la cocina y saliendo de allí fue cuando se encontraron con las personas que el ojiverde mas deseaba evitar, se encontraron con "Los Merodeadores".


	6. 6

Al parecer Malfoy y Snape tenian mas conocimiento sobre el castillo del que Hydrus pensaba, no le mostraron nada nuevo, pero se vio sorprendido cuando lo llevaron a lugares que muy pocos conocian, como por ejemplo la cocina y saliendo de allí fue cuando se encontraron con las personas que el ojiverde mas deseaba evitar, se encontraron con "Los Merodeadores".

\- Quejicus!!! Bastardo grasiento, ¿Conseguiste novio nuevo? ¿O tal vez una novia?

\- Black el sarnoso, tu falta de elocuencia muestra que sigues siendo el mismo pulgoso descerebrado de siempre - Dijo Severus con desdén - ¿Acaso piensas que todos son alcornoques con altos niveles de hormonas como tu?

\- Quiere decir que no todo el mundo es promiscuo y que tu si lo eres - Explicó Remus al ver el rostro confundido de Sirius - Además te dijo idiota sin cerebro.

\- Ya calmate Sirius - Dijo James viendo que el Black se iba a abalanzar contra Severus con los puños levantandos - Después de todo solo vinimos a saludar a la nueva serpiente y decirle que lo de la broma de ayer no va a quedarse así.

\- Ustedes llaman broma a ese intento de coloreo? - Dijo Lucius con clara burla - Eso solo fue una jugarreta digna de un Sangre Sucia de cinco años.

Hydrus hizo una mueca, no le gustaba mucho la expresión "Sangre Sucia", pero tenia que admitir que la broma del cambio de color parecía mas una jugarreta de magia accidental que una broma elaborada, el mismo le había cambiado el color de cabello a uno de sus profesores Muggles en una ocasión.

\- Acaso Peverell no puede defenderse solo? - Dijo Peter quien se hallaba medio escondido detrás de James y Sirius - Parece que solo es una serpiente cobarde.

\- Creo que me confundes como contigo mismo, solo estaba analizandolos para saber si debo tomarlos en cuenta o ignorarlos como se debe hacer con los fafarrones - Dijo el ojiverde asqueado de saber que las personas que en algún momento fueron importantes para el solo eran matones de escuela al mismo nivel que Dudley - Y por lo que puedo ver, Potter es líder, no eres tan listo, tampoco eres tan fuerte, pero tienes carisma y ese carisma les ayuda a salir de problemas y evitar castigos; Lupin es el listo, particularmente no le gustan las bromas, pero se deja arrastrar por que está desesperado por pertenecer a algo; Black es el incitador problemático y rebelde, es el típico estereotipo de adolescente rebelde que hace todo lo posible por demostrar que es diferente, pero solo es otro rufián problemático desesperado por atención; Y Pettigrew... Solo eres el agregado, no eres apuesto, no eres listo, no eres fuerte y tampoco eres carismático, solo existes para que ellos resalten, después de todo ¿Si algo luce mal como haces que no se note tanto? Obviamente poniendo algo mucho peor a su lado y en comparación ya no está tan mal ¿Verdad?.

-... ¿Te crees sanador mental o que? - Dijo Sirius furioso por haber sido llamado "estereotipo de rufián rebelde", mientras que Lucius y Severus intentaban no reírse por la forma tan directa y aplastante en que Los Merodeadores fueron descritos - Solo eres otra serpiente rastrera y a las serpientes se les acaba fácilmente pisandoles la cabeza.

\- Y ustedes solo son leones siendo leones - Respondió Hydrus sintiéndose libre, por primera vez en su vida estaba diciendo lo que pensaba y eso le gustaba mucho - Tu dices que soy una serpiente fácil de vencer, pero una serpiente puede derribar una presa de varias veces su tamaño por si misma, no hay fallas, las serpientes son letales y silenciosas, en cambio se necesita toda una manada de leones para vencer a una presa y aun asi sus posibilidades de vencer son bajas y a pesar de su fuerza y numero son tan cobardes que atacan al que ellos consideran mas débil y solitario, asi que dime ¿Que es mejor, la serpiente o el león?.

\- Tienes una boca demasiado grande Peverell - Dijo James sin poder contener su furia - Tal vez deberías tener unos dientes acorde a eso... Densaugeo!!! 

-Protego!!! - Dijo el ojiverde moviendo su varita y protegiendose del maleficio - Y tu solo eres un fanfarrón consentido que aun no despierta a la realidad, asi que no te metas en mi camino y yo no me meteré en el tuyo.

\- Nos aseguraremos de estorbarte en cada paso que des - Dijo Sirius sonriendo con malicia - Asi que deberías estar alerta, no sabes en que momento te puede ocurrir un infortunado y humillante incidente.

\- ¿Tienen un motivo especial para odiarnos o solo lo hacen por que pueden hacerlo? - Preguntó Hydrus al ver a "Los Merodeadores" marcharse - Por que a mi parecer solo son unos matones sin gracia.

\- Nos molestan por que pueden, los Slytherins somos blancos fáciles debido a que estamos condenados al ostracismo - Dijo Lucius haciendo una mueca - Además Dumbledore no es muy imparcial que digamos, asi que los Gryffindors tienen carta blanca para molestarnos, lo único que podemos hacer es responder al fuego con fuego.

\- Los analizaste muy bien en tan solo un instante - Comentó Severus intrigado - ¿Como lo hiciste?

\- Bueno... Yo... - Murmuró Hydrus que tanta verdad podría decirles sin dañar la historia que sus padres habían fabricado - Crecí en un lugar... Diferente, por decirlo de alguna manera, allí aprendí que leer la dinámica de cada grupo y el papel de cada individuo en el puede evitarte mucho dolor.

-.... Tu estabas perdido en el mundo Muggle ¿Verdad? - Dijo Lucius recordando los múltiples rumores que había escuchado sobre el mas joven de la familia Peverell - ¿Por que nunca recibiste una carta de Hogwarts?

\- Es un tema del que prefiero no hablar- Respondió Hydrus juntando sus labios indicando que ese tema estaba cerrado- ¿Que tan bueno es el Profesor de Pociones?

\- Slughorn es bueno en lo que hace, pero seria excelente si se concentrara en las clases en lugar de buscar la amistad con aquellos a quienes el considera personas de futuro brillante - Respondió Severus entendiendo que al igual que el mismo, Hydrus tenia historias que prefería guardar para si mismo - ¿Quieres ir a la Torre de Astronomía? Es el lugar con mejores vistas de todo Hogwarts.

\- La Torre de Astronomía - Musitó el ojiverde recordando la ultima vez que estuvo o que estaría? En ese lugar - Supongo que estaría bien ir a hecharle un ojo.

*********************************  
Cuando Hydrus salió de su habitación vió que Bellatrix lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras, con la expresión de una dueña que espera recibir a su cachorrito, al parecer la menos cuerda de todos los Black lo habia adoptado como una especie de mascota/aprendiz/seguidor.

\- Buenos días Hydrus - Saludó Bellatrix con una sonrisa que a decir verdad la hacia lucir un poco desequilibrada - ¿Estas listo para tu primera clase?

\- Mi primera clase es la de Encantamientos - Dijo el ojiverde resignado a ser recibido bajo el ala de la loca - Escuché que el Profesor Flitwick es bueno, aunque me han dicho que no espere mucho, ya que compartimos clases con Gryffindor y ellos siempre están interrumpiendo y molestando.

\- Los Gryffindors solo son ruidos de fondo que no pueden afectar la majestuosidad de un Slytherin - Dijo Bella tomando a Hydrus por la mano y arrastrandolo hacia el Gran Comedor - Solo son basura que será pisoteada en algun momento, algunos pueden ser reciclados, pero solo son basura traidora de sangre, de sangre sucia y con poco aprecio hacia la cultura mágica.

Hydrus solo sonrió ante el apasionado discurso de la pelinegra, Bellatrix solo era otra Sangre Pura que tan solo odiaba el poco conocimiento de la nueva sangre y el poco respeto que mostraban hacia las viejas tradiciones... O tal vez no, pensó el ojiverde al ver como la Black empujaba a una Gryffindor, probablemente mestiza, que pasó frente a ella y la tiraba al piso con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

Antes de empezar a desayunar, Hydrus examinó su comida aun no habia olvidado la amenaza de Sirius el dia anterior, después de comprobar que sus alimentos no habian sido alterados, desayunó pausadamente pensando que tal vez las clases de esa poca serian mas interesantes.

\- Hola Edelweiss - Saludó Hydrus a su lechuza cuando está se posó en la mesa frente a el con la respuesta de la carta que les habia enviado, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo sacó unos cuantos dulces de cereza y miel, que se habían vuelto los favoritos de Edelweiss desde que su madre se los había dado a probar - Madre te consitió mucho antes de venir ¿Verdad?

\- Recibiste correspondencia de tu casa?- Preguntó Lucius al ver a Hydrus leer la carta - ¿Buenas Noticias?

\- Solo es la respuesta a una carta que les había enviado previamente - Respondió el ojiverde sonriendo suavemente -

\- Me habían pedido que les comunicara lo mas pronto posible en que casa fui clasificado.

\- ¿Y que piensan sobre el hecho de que seas un Slytherin? - Preguntó Lucius queriendo saber mas sobre el ojiverde y su muy cerrada familia.

\- Me habían dicho que no importaba en que casa quedara - Respondió Hydrus luciendo pensativo - Aunque estoy seguro de que madre deseaba que fuera un Slytherin y padre pensaba lo mismo.

\- Al parecer su relación es cercana a pesar de que llevan poco tiempo de haberse encontrado - Comentó Severus levantando la vista de su libro de Pociones - ¿En realidad son tan unidos como dicen los rumores?

-... Esa es un pregunta delicada y muy personal Snape - Murmuró Hydrus mirando a Severus fijamente - Solo te diré que cuando no recibes ninguna muestra de afecto, fácilmente te apegas a la primera persona que te muestre cariño, incluso a veces solo basta con que te traten como ser humano.

Severus frunció el ceño en silencio, el comprendiá perfectamente lo que era estar sediento de amor y atención, su unica luz había sido Lily con su sonrisa, pero últimamente sentía que esa luz se alejaba cada vez mas del y estaba seguro que los rumores que el pulgoso se Black y el cerdo de Potter se habían encargado de esparcir sobre su estatus de mortifago en ciernes tenian mucho que ver con eso, si tan solo los ignorantes abrieran sus mentes entenderían lo importante que era la conservación de las antiguas tradiciones del mundo mágico.

************************************  
Después de llamar a lista el Profesor Flitwick empezó a dictar la clase.

\- Los encantamientos pueden ser de los hechizos más poderosos existentes, y capaces de cambiar el curso de un enfrentamiento. El encantamiento Fidelio, por ejemplo, puede ocultar completamente a una persona o un lugar de manera que no pueda ser encontrado a menos que se entregue su ubicación por un Guardián Secreto. Los encantamientos de memoria pueden ser tan fuertes que llegan a quitar completamente la memoria a una persona, o incluso dañar su mente de forma permanente. - Explicó el Profesor Filius Flitwick de manera apasionada, dejando notar lo mucho que le gustaban los encantamientos- Los hechizos conocidos como maldiciones, embrujos o maleficios son referidos como Encantamientos oscuros. El correcto lanzamiento de un encantamiento requiere concentración, movimientos precisos de la varita y la pronunciación adecuada del conjuro. Cuando un encantamiento está mal lanzado, fallará, y el mago corre el riesgo que se le vuelva en su contra.

  
\- Encantamientos Oscuros como los que utilizan las serpientes rastreras - Susurró un Gryffindor del grupo arrancando risitas de los otros leones- Todos ellos deberían pudrirse en Azkaban.

\- Azkaban - Murmuró Harry mirando de reojo a Sirius, a su parecer nadie merecía ir a Azkaban y menos siendo inocente, tal vez debía buscar la manera de que su Padrino.... No, el ya no era Harry y debía dejar de pensar en si mismo como tal, el era Hydrus Peverell, hijo de Cephyr y Vega Peverell, el no tenia nada que ver con James Potter y su grupo, lo que pasara con los demás era producto de las decisiones que tomaran, el no era responsable de velar por nadie que no fuera por si mismo y las personas que quería \- Soy Hydrus Cephyr Peverell, no debo olvidarlo.

\- Hoy practicaremos el hechizo de congestión del que les hablé a finales del curso pasado, el conjuro es Engorgio!!! - Dijo el Profesor empuñando su varita y apuntando hacia una esfera de nieve, la cual creció hasta ser del tamaño de una pelota de Basketball - Vieron el movimiento de mi mano? Deben tener mucho cuidado tanto en la pronunciación como en el moviento de la mano, intenten que su pluma crezca al menos 40 cm.

Los movimientos de las varitas no se hicieron esperar, todos intentaban ser los primeros en lograr el encantamiento de congestión, todos excepto James y Sirius quienes susurraban entre si, tal vez planeando su próxima broma y su próxima víctima.

Hydrus sonrió recordando que ese era uno de los hechizos que había practicado con su padre, al parecer esa clase de Encantamientos eran vistos en Durmstrang en Tercer Año.

\- Engorgio!!! - Conjuró el ojiverde concentrandose no el movimiento de la mano, ni en la pronunciación del hechizo, si no en el flujo de su propia magia y el tamaño que quería para la pluma.

\- Oh! Una pluma de... 60cm al primer intento - Elogió el Profesor Flitwick al ver la pluma de Hydrus - Muy bien hecho señor Peverell, cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Después de varios intentos, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Kilian Brown y Opal Greengrass, entre otros habían logrado realizar el encantamiento de forma exitosa, ganando puntos para sus respectivas casas.

\- Muy bien, para la próxima clase quiero un ensayo de 18 pulgadas sobre el Encantamiento De Congestión y los usos que podrían darle en un duelo - Dijo el Profesor Flitwick una vez concluyó la clase.

\- ¿Cual es tu siguiente clase? - Le preguntó Lucius a Hydrus al verlo guardar sus cosas y revisar el horario.

\- Tengo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - Respondió el ojiverde - Otra hora rodeado de muchos Gryffindor. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo tengo Estudios De Magia Antigua - Respondió el Malfoy \- Severus y yo optamos por tomar dos materias extracurriculares en lugar de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggle.

\- Ya veo, yo también escogí una extracurricular, Teoría Mágica \- Comentó Hydrus recordando la forma tonta en que Ron y el habían escogido sus optativas - ¿Saben quien dicta esa clase?

\- Esa clase la dicta la profesora Vector - Respondió Severus uniéndose a la conversación - Lucius tiene Magia Terrestre y yo Estudio De Demonios Necrofalos.

\- No coincidimos en muchas clases - Murmuró el ojiverde - Debo irme a mi clase, los veo luego.

\- Tu que piensas Lucius? - Preguntó Severus cuando Hydrus se alejó - Lucius? Lucius? ¡LUCIUS!

\- Ah? Que?... Lo siento estaba pensado en algo - Dijo el Malfoy sacudiendo la cabeza - Es sobre el compromiso que se está acordando entre la familia Malfoy y la familia Black.

\- Narcissa? - Dijo Severus levantando sus cejas con incredulidad - Aun sigues pensando que es una buscadora de oro?

\- Estoy completamente seguro de que es una buscadora de oro - Murmuró Lucius apretando los labios - Además ella no es adecuada para perpetuar el apellido Malfoy y menos para portarlo.

\- ¿Acaso hay alguien adecuado? - Preguntó Severus quien conocía de primera mano los exigentes gustos de su amigo.

\- Tal vez - Fue la respuesta de Lucius, quien sonrió de forma misteriosa.

**********************************

El Profesor Silvanus Kettleburn era la imagen de un Frankestein de carne y hueso, le faltaba una pierna y una mano, a su oreja izquierda le faltaba mas de la mitad y de la derecha no quedaba rastro alguno, su cara estaba surcada por las cicatrices de quemaduras y arañazos.

\- Buenos días estudiantes - Saludó el Profesor Kettleburn con voz ronca - El año pasado no pudimos concluir el estudio de las Ashwinders debido al incendio, por eso hoy reanudaremos la ultima clase del año pasado, esta vez hay menos Ashwinders para poder controlar la mejor, por lo tanto conformaran grupos de tres para que recolecten las escamas y estudien la anatomía de estas criaturas.

Hydrus sonrió, su primer trabajo era con serpientes y desde que su madre lo había convencido de que el parsel no era una maldición si no un don otorgado por la madre magia había aceptado que le gustaban esas criaturas, en realidad seria una tarea fácil, tenia mucha suerte.

\- El primer grupo estará conformado por Hydrus Peverell, Narcissa Black y Lily Evans.

Hydrus perdió su sonrisa... Al parecer no tenia tanta suerte como pensaba.


End file.
